Collide
by Elenacee
Summary: The final part of my Knock Out X Arcee story... Read it ONLY if you have read the four before it. The last big problems for the Spark-Mates are about to happen in this part...But... Will they survive it? Is Grace going to survive? Here in this part, we will finally know what happened to the red ex-con who crossed the road from the bad, to the good side...
1. Chapter 1

_Collide_

Chapter 1: Building up

Everyone looked stunned and sad as they all heard Arcee's love story. She told them everything. From when he saved her life by taking her with himself, to their sparkling's fate as a Decepticon. Of course, she didn't tell them every part of the story… She left out the romantic things and the talks. She didn't even tell them that he was picking her up like a bride from the very beginning. She didn't tell them about all the love stuff too, like when they were disobeying commands and playing in the grass, rolling down mountains and tickling each other. It would be too weird. She left all the details out. Her optics were getting wet again as she was thinking about their sparkling. The femme lowered her head, so that they couldn't see her crying. She was ashamed of her tears, and she knew that they never saw her crying and down. She was trying to hide them, but everybody saw her sorrow. Smokescreen came closer to her and kneeled down, putting a servo at her shoulder. She raised her head to look into the mech's optics.

-I'm sorry… We all had no clue… -Smokescreen bit his lower lip.

The blue femme suddenly narrowed her optics and showed her dental plates in anger. She grabbed his servo at her shoulder and removed it from her. She hid her dental plates as she saw his confused-looking optics, but she didn't stop looking angry. Her optics were still wet, and she stood up and wiped her tears off her faceplates with her left servo.

Everybody looked at her looking confused just like Smokescreen, but she, honestly, didn't care.

-Sobbing isn't going to help my sparkling and Knock Out to come back. –She stated and started to walk away from them, but she suddenly stopped and looked at her left servo. She saw her irremovable scar that was on her wrist right next to her "bracelet".

-It never helped me anyways. –She stated and walked over to the grid that was preventing them from escaping. But that wasn't the only problem. Lasers were right in front of them, double-protecting the cell from escaping.

Bumblebee lowered his head as he was a little jealous at Knock Out who won her spark before him, but he was still one of her best friends. He wanted to help the femme and Knock Out, as he _was _one of the main members of the Autobots.

-We'll find a way out. –She heard his voice that was once just beeping- We always find a way out.

She heavily sighed, but then she actually smiled a little.

-I just hope you're right. I don't wanna sleep_ here. –_She turned around and smirked at the yellow mech. He smiled back.

-And if there's one person that will never give up, it's the powerful little Two-Wheeler I know.

She nodded her head and looked away from them. They firstly thought that she was losing hope once again, but then she stated- We need a plan. An idiot-proof plan.

…

-You are such a tiny little thing… -The mech with the pointed chin stated nearing his sharp index claw to the little purple femme- _You, _will be my ticket for rising up once again… -He touched its nose with his claws, and got surprised as the sparkling wasn't responding in any way. The sparkling had an annoyed-looking face at its faceplates, and she was just lying at the little berth where the Vehicons put it at.

-You aren't afraid of me, little thing, are you…? -He evilly chuckled- That just makes you more special. Your father's and your mother's genes combined create a little miracle like you… -He cutely smirked at the femme and it widened her optics that were twinkling. He chuckled almost like he wasn't evil, but then he heard a cough from the back and remembered that he wasn't alone. His optics widened and he immediately leaped away from the berth.

-I now see the pass… to out glorious return! –He lifted his servo up, clenching it into a fist. Then he looked at the sparkling again- Your genes are allowing you to be brave, smart, swift and fast, good in combat and perfect in spying. Your father's claws are giving you his dexterities, and your mother's body type her abilities. Now I just have to make you evil… so I could use you as one of the best tools. Vehicons! –He called them and they quickly straightened.

-Yes, Lord Starscream? –One of them asked, and Starscream smirked.

-Make sure our little_ tool _gets everything what it needs. –He stated and neared his index finger to the femme again, and the little femme frowned. He was still looking at the Vehicons who were approaching, and he didn't even care about the femme's face right now… until he felt pain in his finger.

He squeakily screamed and looked at the femme that had his finger in her still little dental plates that weren't even fully out right then. He growled and took it into his free servo, frowning at it. He was showing his dental plates, and the sparkling's optics were getting wet and it released the mech's claw.

-Do that once again, and I swear, I'll offline you without any hesitation. –He hissed.

When the Vehicons approached him he angrily slammed the sparkling into one's hands and walked away. The Vehicons looked at it, and the sparkling started to cry loudly. The right Vehicon that was holding it gave it to the left one, but the left one didn't know what to do either, so he handed it over to the right one again. That was repeating over and over again, and before Starscream could leave the room, he sighed and rolled his optics.

…

-So, you finally discovered the formula for the real synthetic energon? Wow, Shockwave, I must say, I'm seriously impressed! –The red mech that was tied to a berth stated to buy time.

-Not really.

-Ok, I'm not impressed. –The mech lowered his head.

-That's where you come into the game. –Shockwave stated and Knock Out's optics widened. He slowly raised his head to look into the purple mech's red optic. He seemed serious… but he always seemed serious anyways. He had no real face… so…

-Oh… -The red mech smiled widely showing his dental plates. His optics were shining brightly and he was like that for half an cycle.

-I still don't get it. –He stated and slightly shook his head left-right, his smile vanishing.

The purple mech walked over to the berth and Knock Out saw that he was holding a container with green fluid in it. He looked into the purple mech's optic. Then he looked at the container and saw that it was meant as vaccine, it had a needle attached at the bottom. Then he looked at the 'Con again.

-My luck definitely ran out. –He stated and closed his optics tightly.

Two purple Vehicon Troopers were walking down the hall, until they heard a loud, deep, manly-sounding scream coming from the scientist's lab. The Vehicons looked at each other, and then rushed away from the room, continuing their path down the hallway. Grace was being held by one of the Troops, and she looked at the door. She felt her father in that room, so she started to wiggle in the left one's servos, but they weren't stopping and they soon got out of the hallway.

…

-So, we are going to drill a hole into the ceiling of the cell, enough big so that our smallest team member could pass through it. –Everybody looked at Arcee and she rolled her optics- Arcee, when you're through… -Ultra Magnus looked at her and started to explain her task- …you have to walk over the security system and destroy it. It should take all the power out of the device, and the laser should disappear.

-Or it'll fry us. –Wheeljack whispered to Bulkhead.

Arcee nodded her head at Ultra Magnus' words.

Ultra Magnus looked at the rest of the team again –We should be able to remove the grid then, and we could escape.

Everyone nodded their heads and Wheeljack aimed his blaster at the ceiling.

-What are you doing there? –Ultra Magnus asked, narrowing his optics at the 21 ft tall Bot.

-I am helping getting us out of here, chief. –Wheeljack stated and smirked.

-I didn't finish yet. This still isn't the time to act. We should discuss before…

-But we could make this much easier by stepping into action already. I'm not going to rust here from waiting. Or I'm going offline heroic, or nothing. I am not going to wait any longer.

-We still didn't discuss everything, and nobody steps in action before I say it! –Ultra Magnus started a fight.

-Fine. Keep us here so we could rust and go down by doing nothing.

-Stop using the word "rust".

-Why should I?

-Because no one is going to rust as long as everyone is under my command!

-Rust. We'll all rust. Rust from boredom. Rust from nothing. Rust… rust… yes, that's definitely our destiny… getting scrapped and rusting. –Wheeljack was mocking.

-Jackie… -Bulkhead said.

-You aren't going to protest, I am the leader here, and you do as I say!

-You aren't a really good one. I only listen to good ones. –Wheeljack narrowed his optics.

-Well… still better than Knock Out… -Arcee stated and everybody looked at her.

-What? Can't I join the fight? –She stated, and they looked away.

-Fine. Kill us all, if you'd like to. –Ultra Magnus stated.

-I'm not even going to be sorry… -Wheeljack stated and aimed at the ceiling. Ultra Magnus looked at him like he wanted to offline him with jus looking at him.

-If sights could kill, Wheeljack would be dead now. –Bumblebee whispered to Smokescreen.

-Wait! –They heard a voice that wasn't coming from inside of the cell. They all looked out and saw a purple Vehicon Trooper running towards them.

-Steve? –Arcee asked, and the others looked at her, being surprised that she knows which Vehicon is which.

-Yes, I _am_ Steve! –Steve stated and ran to the security systems that were right next to the cell. –I… saw you and Knock Out… and I'm sorry… If there's one thing I can do for ya, it's freeing you from this cell. –He started typing something, and the others widened their optics and smiled.

-You know what the code is? –Smokescreen asked, and the Vehicon looked at them weirdly.

-Code? –He asked and all of them put their servos at their foreheads.

…

The next thing the red mech knew was that he was kneeling at the floor and putting his weight at his servos that were on the ground too. He didn't even know how he got there, but he was gasping heavily, struggling for air. His fans were working non-stop and he raised his head to see the purple mech right in front of him.

-Wh-What happened? –The red medic whispered as his voice box wasn't working properly.

-The synthetic energon didn't work out, it seems.

Knock Out's optics widened and his mouth opened as he saw the metal panel that was showing his frame at it. He suddenly remembered everything.

*Flashback*

_Shockwave vaccinated Knock Out with the energon. It stung so hard that Knock Out had to scream in pain. He felt the needle dig into his forearm and it was too painful for him to withstand it. Knock Out firstly closed his optics tightly, but he felt the energon spread through his body. Wherever the energon got to, there was pain. It still wasn't that bad, but when the synthetic energon came to his spark, it started to bounce heavily. It started to ring in his ears, and his mind was blocked. His spark twitched so hard that he opened his optics and saw a big metal panel right in front of him. It should protect the 'Con if something would happen. He saw that his optics weren't red anymore; they were green. Then he closed his optics again as his processor couldn't work properly anymore, and he lost control. He roared loudly and opened his optics again. He started to struggle to break free, making scratches at his wrists. He suddenly saw the Con's red, round optic and he showed his dental plates and started to growl. When the Con stood up to approach the red medic, he felt anger and fury in his spark. He roared again and regardless of his usual strength and energon reserves, somehow managed to break free from the metal handcuffs that were keeping him from escaping. He stepped a step closer to the purple mech, but Shockwave wasn't moving. The red medic started to approach him like a beast, hunched and showing his sharp claws. His sight went to the metal panel and he suddenly stopped as he saw that he was looking like a monster. His processor was freed, and his spark stopped bouncing that hardly. He was still overheating. He fell onto his knees and looked at his wrists that were having blue energon trails all around them. He growled deeply once again, before his sight went blurry. He started to gasp loudly and then he simply collapsed at the floor, raising the dust off it._

*End of Flashback*

The red Bot looked at the purple Con. His optics were full with terror and fear.

-What did you do to me…? –He asked, and wasn't expecting an answer.

Shockwave knew that, so he didn't respond.

-I… I was like a monster… I didn't even know who I am…

-You better get used to it. This is just the start. –Shockwave stated and walked out of the room. Knock Out's optics widened even more. The mech's spark was filling up with fear, when he suddenly felt a light spot in it. He raised his optic ridges and then closed his optics. He saw lasers and a Vehicon typing something. He somehow knew what was going on there. His pain went away for a moment, and he smiled.

-0527… -He whispered and felt joy in his spark.

Then the pain suddenly came back in, and he reopened his optics, heavily gasping and overheating again. He looked left-right, and then shook his head.

-I'm sure… I'm sure our Spark-Bond was working for a second. –He smirked, but then collapsed again.

…

Arcee almost collapsed, but Ultra Magnus' servos caught her. She looked into his blue optics, and then smiled. He helped her get up, and she turned into Steve's direction.

-Steve! Try 0527!

-0527? Why that? –Steve asked- There are so many number combinations, and we only have one shot… Are you sure?

Arcee looked at the others, and the others looked at Arcee.

-How do you know? –Bulkhead asked, sounding a little concerned.

-I just know…

-We have 0.25 percent of guessing the right code… and 99.75 percent to fail and to get scrapped by Starscream. –Ratchet stated and Arcee narrowed her optics and smirked.

-Never tell me the odds. –She silently said and turned her sight on Steve again.

-Steve, we'll never get the right number if we go random… So it's 0527 or nothing.

-Aren't you going random either? –Steve asked and Arcee tilted her head and crossed her servos, leaning at her right leg.

-Not even close, Trooper. –She stated and Steve quickly typed in the code.

Then, static turned in. They all hoped it would be the right one…

And so it was.

It opened, and they all started to jump for joy. Steve jumped a few times too, but then he remembered that he wasn't at their side, so he disappeared before anyone would catch him here.

-How'd you know? –Smokescreen asked and Arcee turned around and smirked.

-Let's just say… Spark-Mates have their secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Security system

-Rise and shine. I tried to complete the formula.

Knock Out's optics opened widely as he heard Shockwave's words. The medic writhed on the floor, putting his knees at his chest plate. The red mech was trembling, and didn't even want to see the purple mech's red optic. His optics' sight went blurry again, and he closed his optics, preparing to go into recharge mode although there was danger approaching. His night was terrible; he fell asleep early, but he also woke up early.

*12 hours earlier*

_He was dreaming the moment when he hurt his daughter. His claws were full of her energon. Then he hit Arcee when she tried to cheer him up, and he slashed her at her abdomen. She almost fell at the ground with the sparkling in her hands. She put her free servo at the ground, and looked into his optics. Her optics were confused and scared, and he felt his spark twitch. Then he looked into the sparkling's optics, and saw that they were getting wet from fear. It feared him. Then he woke up and started gasping heavily. He couldn't fall asleep again, and he stood up. His legs were trembling but he didn't care. He approached the door and tried to open it by pressing random buttons, but it didn't work._

_-Scrap! –He loudly stated and immediately looked around to see if someone was watching him. _

_He was silent for a cycle, waiting for a sound that didn't come. As he didn't hear anything expect his own breathing, he tore down the security and password system, trying to open the door on his own way. He disconnected the blue and the red wire, and put it together. Then he took the yellow wire and cut it into three similar pieces, so he could connect them with the remaining empty places. He was smirking as he was connecting the wires, little sparks flying out of the system. Then he tore the mother board out on which the cables were linked at, and his long, sharp Decepticon claws helped him with that. He started to slide his claw into various positions and sparks were flying all around him. He managed to make another path for the electricity to pass, and he chuckled like a Decepticon. He put everything back into the same position as before._

_-I got it. –He stated and pressed the button for opening the doors._

_Unfortunately for the red speedster, the door didn't open. He stepped away from the door looking disappointed, but then lasers appeared in front of the door and a signal came in. It was an emergency signal. Knock Out's optics widened and he looked left-right to see if there was something that he could use to stop the alarm. Nothing was there, and the red mech ran to the same place he was before getting up, at the floor. He hated the dust at the floor, but he had no choice, he came to the spot and slammed himself at the floor. The alarm soon stopped, and he tilted his head because he was surprised that the sound wore off. _

_-Huh. –He stated._

_When he thought nothing's going to happen, he stood up and put his servos at his hips. Just when he smiled showing his dental plates, something struck him like electricity. He blinked quickly two times and through his dents he stated- Stasis beam… -and crashed at the floor once again._

*At that time again*

-The synthetic energon should be improved by now. –Shockwave stated and Knock Out curled even more up at the ground, cleaning the floor from dust with his flashy finish.

He felt Shockwave's servos at his shoulders, so he opened his optics. The purple mech raised him up without any difficulties and tied him at the berth again. The metal handcuffs that were preventing him from escaping were burning his wrists' injuries as they were clenching his hand joints. He frowned and narrowed his optics at the purple scientist that was approaching him with a container full of green energon.

…

-_Arcee, what's your status?_ –Bumblebee asked her with a concerned voice.

-I'm fine, Bee. Something is strange here, though… I haven't seen any Vehicons running through halls. Like they all disappeared…

-_Really? I and Bulkhead are stuck in the hallways because there are too many of them in the main hall…_

-Seriously? Why are you talking to me then if you're surrounded by them? Why don't you go and scrap them?

_-I… just wanted to hear your status before…_

-I think I'm big enough to look after me by myself. –She stated and shut her comm. link down.

-And Arcee… I… Arcee? –Bumblebee asked and Bulkhead looked at him.

-Come on, Bee, she's right. She'll be fine. –Bulkhead put a servo at the black/yellow colored Bot and the Bot looked into his optics and smiled.

-I know… I just think that her and Knock Out… never mind. –He stated and turned his blasters on- Let's scrap some scrap.

…

-Shockwave's lab… -Arcee stated as she was looking at the door that was more than two times taller than her.

She looked first left, then right, and then she knocked at the door.

She heard steps coming closer, and she jumped into one of the indentations in the wall to hide. Shockwave stepped out of his lab, but after seeing that no one was there, he just returned to his chambers.

-Would be too easy. –She stated and looked up. She saw a little window, but it was too high for her to reach it just like that. But it wasn't too high for her blaster…

She blasted into the window, and saw that it shattered. Just as she wanted to reach the window by climbing up the wall, she heard heavy steps coming towards her. She turned her head around to see three Vehicons running towards her. She smirked.

-Come to mama… -She stated as one of the Vehicons was running towards her, and when he got close enough, she jumped at his head and stepped at the top of his helmet so she could jump at the window. She managed to reach the windowsill with her fingers, and she pulled herself up. The Vehicons started to blast and she sat at the windowsill on all fours. She smirked and turned her servo into a blaster, aiming it at the closest one of the 'Cons. She still didn't fire, as she saw that none of the shots even came close to her. She shook her head.

-Can't touch this. –She stated and charged her blaster.

…

Knock Out was struggling for air once again, lying at his back at the floor. He was looking at the glass shard that landed right next to him.

-Maybe you should still work on the formula a little… -He stated with a harshly voice, closing his optics tightly in pain, putting his servos at his abdomen, amassing them.

Shockwave wasn't concentrated at him; he was listening to the blaster sounds that were coming from the outside. He walked away from the red medic that was trembling again. He soon got out of his chambers and looked around. He saw three Vehicons lying at the floor. They were still moving, but they were hurt from blaster attacks and they couldn't move anymore. He started to investigate the corridor, walking into every corner and looking into each direction. Arcee was still silent, she was leaning at the wall right next to the window, her left servo was complying her right one that was still a blaster.

Shockwave got right under her, and her spark began bouncing heavily. Just as she thought that he was going to look up because he was standing still, she saw that Shockwave picked up a comm. link.

-I'm at the way, Lord Starscream. –He stated and walked over to his lab's door. He typed something in that was definitely not "0527" and the door closed.

-Scrap. –She silently said, and Shockwave turned around. Her spark twitched from the surprise. As he didn't see anything, he continued his path. Arcee was looking at him leave, and when he did, she sighed in relief. She looked through the window and saw a dusty floor, shelves full of some energon, synthetic energon in containers, a red mech lying at the floor with closed optics, shattered glass, an empty berth…!

She looked at the red mech again and widened her optics, opening her mouth. She scraped herself through the window. She fell at the floor, raising the dust from it.

Knock Out opened his optics widely when he heard a loud sound in his audios. His spark began racing as he thought that it was Shockwave who would vaccinate him with the "synthetic" energon again. He was afraid of the energon, it always made him feel like a monster and he was always hurt after the use of it. It was a real torture, and he remembered what he was doing to Silas in Breakdown's body. He was somehow sorry for that now, now he knew how bad it was. This time he almost got crazy. He closed his optics again. For a moment, he wished that all this would just end. His pain, his love, everything. He wished to leave this world and see Breakdown's optics again. He wished to join the AllSpark.

Until a soft servo touched his two. His spark began to race even faster, but this time it wasn't because of fear.

He half-opened his optics and saw his Spark-Mate's blue optics that were full of concern and joy in the same time, but she wasn't smiling. He completely forgot about his pain.

She started to stroke his forehead, and he managed to smile. His 17 muscles he needed to smile didn't work for a long time…

He stopped trembling and took her servo on his forehead into his two. He kissed her servo and made her smile that way. After he removed his lips from her servo, she hung her lips again.

-I'll be fine. –He stated before she could ask anything- Don't you worry about me. I was just used as a testing object… -He leaned his weight at his servos and sat up.

-You'll sure be fine?

-Of course. I'm a special one, remember?

She shrugged her shoulders, but then nodded her head. She felt his servos wrapping around her waist.

-Stop frowning already, it takes us 43 muscles. –There was his science again. She finally smiled and hugged him tightly.

-I missed you, _Sweet spark. –_He purred into her audio.

-After such a short time, Doc Knock?

-What can I say… -He lied down again, taking her down with himself- You make a knockout like me getting knocked out.

She smirked and leaned closer to him, her face coming closer to his. His spark started to race again and he was looking into random directions, trying not to catch her optics. He knew he couldn't resist on her optics, so he looked into them. Fire and ice collided again, and he felt shivers in his spin. They were just looking into each other's optics for a few cycles.

-Spark-Bond? –Knock Out asked and ruined the moment.

She rolled her optics.

-_Glitch head. –_She said and he showed his dental plates while smiling.

-What? You know me.

-And you know me. –She fought back, and he chuckled.

-Fine… whatever. –He shrugged his shoulders and she got down from him.

…

-Ok, here's the plan. We'll split. You will go to find the others so we could finally get down from this ship, and I will go to Starscream and punch his face to get our sparkling back.

-Yeah, right. You get all the fun and I get Ultra Magnus. And P.S. He'd kill you if there wouldn't be me.

-If it would be to protect the sparkling… -She sighed and he raised an optic ridge-I thought about it, and I realized that I would give my life for her…

He firstly smirked, but then he started to think about it and his smirk got away. He looked at the ground. Then he shook his head as he realized that Arcee was already at the door.

-You can't open it. Believe me, I tried. –Knock Out stated and Arcee looked at him.

She wanted to say something, but there was a quake and security systems went on. The door opened, and as the ship bended, both of them started to slide out of the room. Knock Out stretched his claws out so he could hold himself at the wall, but he only managed to scratch it and slow his fall down a little. Arcee slammed at the wall right in the hallway in front of them, and looked back to see where Knock Out landed. As she looked back, she immediately saw the red medic shrieking and sliding into her direction.

He slammed into her, and her face was pushed into the wall.

-Sorry… -He stated and lifted himself up a little, so that the femme could pull her head out of the wall. She did so, and then turned her head into his direction, narrowing her optics. He chuckled and smiled dumbly again.

Then, the ship bended into the normal position again, and they overturned, Arcee landing on top of him now. She raised her head to see his face right in front of hers, smirking. She frowned from his ambition to get the Spark-Bond.

-You are still insufferable. –She stated.

-You still love me because of that. –He raised an optic ridge and she smirked.

Suddenly, the ship bended again, and both of them slid into the lab again. Arcee was still on top of him, so he was the only one that had to endure the sliding this time. She realized that he was protecting her from harm with his servos again. The mech's head slammed into the wall, and he yelped. Arcee smiled at the frowning mech that was fondling his head with his servo.

-Not just because of that, _Sparky_. –She stated and he smiled and opened his right optic.

She crawled down from him on all fours, and he sat up, his servo still fondling his head and his left optic was still closed.

He realized that she was smiling, and he finally removed his servo from his helmet.

-What? You have no idea how much it hurts…

She rolled her optics.

He put his servo at his spark chamber.

-No. –She immediately said, and he showed his dental plates while smiling.

-Oh… Come now…

She came closer to his face, optics looking into his- Nope.

-Slag you. –He said and stroked her faceplate with his claw.

-You're the slagger here. –She fought back and he raised an optic ridge.

-Fine. Now we've got that I'm a slagger who's gonna slag you.

She smiled at him and put her head at his shoulder.

-Great, now let's go. –She stated, stood up straight, and then took his servo and tried to pull him up, but he just pulled her back down at her knees again.

-Do you always have to do that? –She stated as his face was right in front of hers.

He chuckled –When you're in the game, sure. -He stated and went for a kiss. She didn't reject him this time, and she went for a kiss too. But then, the Nemesis bended again, and Arcee's and Knock Out's foreheads slammed into each other's. They shrieked and as the ship bended even more into the same direction, Knock Out fell at the femme, taking her down to the floor.

-Ouch… -He stated and put his servo at his forehead. He felt a servo tapping his chest plate and he quickly lifted himself up again as he realized that he was lying at the blue two-wheeler.

-_Excusez-moi_… -He said and sat the frowning femme up.

-Never mind… -She said and put a servo at her forehead.

He looked into the femme's optics looking concerned, and as she looked into his she cutely smiled. They leaned closer to each other so they could kiss, but the ship bended again and they trundled into the door's direction, when it suddenly closed and the Bots hit into the closed door.

-Okay…! –Knock Out sat up- This ship doesn't like me.

He took Arcee's servo and sat her up. He stood up and tore the security system down again. He started to disconnect and connect wires again, and Arcee was looking at him strangely.

The ship bended back into its original position, and he almost got out of balance, but he managed to remain at his legs this time. Then he continued on linking the cables and wires together.

-What are you doing? –She asked tilting her head.

-Oh, that… It's an old trick I always used when I smuggled energon with my best buddy- he smiled at the femme- I'm just not sure what wires I should link together… I… kinda… forgot.

-Wonderful… wait, you were smuggling energon? –She asked.

He was silent for a moment.

-No.

She stood up and walked over to him, and then pushed him aside with her hip. He tilted his head and narrowed his left optic as she was linking the cables now. He came right next to her, and looked at the combinations she was making.

-I can't concentrate when somebody is watching me. –She stated and he looked at the femme that was connecting the wires in a way he didn't think of before. He widened his optics as he saw that she was on the right path.

He stepped back, but was still watching her.

She disconnected the green wires and put them into another positions, seeing that the red mech already made a new path that should function. Then she took the red wire and put it at the start of the mother board, and then she took three black ones and put it right next to the red one. She connected the yellow wire and the blue wire, and as she put them at the lower part of the board, she heard the ex-con chuckle.

-What? –She asked.

-Nothing… it's just that you are making the lasers respond right now. When you put it back into the security system and press the button for opening the door, I'm sure we'll be roasted just fine.

-Got a better idea, _Soldier boy_?

-You were on the right track at the start… but it got a little out of function when you connected the red wire with the black ones, and the blue wire and the yellow one. Here… -He said and reached for the wires while he was still behind her, putting his body close to hers, his servos next to hers.

-Never connect red and black… it just doesn't fit together. –He said plugging the red one out, his servos touching her shoulders as he was moving his servos next to hers.

She looked at his face that was right next to her shoulders, getting lost in his optics for a moment. He was concentrated at the wires right then, and he didn't see her looking at him.

-The yellow one goes up there. –He said and put the yellow at the top next to the black ones.

Her sight went away from him and she looked at the wires again.

-And there's our lesson number 3. –He said and looked into her optics, so she looked into his ones again.

-Red and blue always goes together… -He purred and she felt that her fans started to work to cool down. His sight went off her optics and back to the red wire. He connected it with the blue one and plugged it into the mother board's lull.

Then his optics went to meet hers again, and she swiftly turned around to close the system.

-I must say, my dear Arcee, you've quite impressed me. –He stated as she was turned away from him.

-Have I? –She asked, still not looking into his optics.

-Yes, you have. I didn't even know that you were infected from my intelligence. –He mocked and came closer to her. She didn't respond.

-Is something wrong? –He asked and came even closer, making a serious-looking face..

-No… I'm fine.

-He touched her shoulder and she swiftly turned around.

He chuckled as he saw that the femme was just getting excited by his act.

-Overheating, are we? –He asked in his rude way again.

-No… Why?

-No. –He sarcastically repeated and she frowned at him.

-Fine… a little. –She smiled and looked away from his optics.

-You still love me that much? –He asked and came closer to her, leaning at the door and putting his servo at the wall.

-Well… you are a part of me…

He smirked and came closer to her face with his, and she looked into his optics again.

-An annoying part of me. –She stated as he was just a few inches away from her.

His servo slid further away from him.

-Something's better than nothing. –He stated and put his finger under her chin to raise her head up.

-And that "something" made me wanna live again. –He said and took her servos into his two as he removed the finger under her chin, and when he was just an inch away from kissing her, the Nemesis bended again and he accidentally pressed the button for opening the door. The door opened, and Knock Out shrieked and fell down, taking Arcee down with himself. She landed at his chest plate, and looked at the angry mech that slammed his head into the wall of the hallway. He was in a sitting position so he wasn't that hurt.

-Okay, this can't be coincidence. –He stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breaking down

Both of them stood up.

-You alright? –He asked the femme that was bothered by something.

-Yes, I'm fine… I just got that strange feeling that something will go terribly wrong… -Just as she said that, there was a quake. She almost fell down, but Knock Out's servo caught her and pulled her close to him. The shaking soon got away, and he released the blue femme.

-I don't know how you're doing this, but please, stop. –He said and grabbed her servo, taking her with him. They ran across the hallway, when there was another quake. Knock Out saw that the roof was slowly collapsing, and shards were falling down from it. Knock Out pushed Arcee down at the floor, and then he protected her from the shards by kneeling above her so that nothing could fall onto her. Luckily, there were just a few shards and they didn't really hurt him.

-What are you doing? –She asked as the mech was caring a bit too much for her once again.

-Lesson number 4, when I'm offering help always, and by always I mean ALWAYS, accept it.

The quake still didn't stop, but she didn't want his help, she wanted him to be safe too. She crawled away from him and stood up, walking away.

-Don't risk your health for nothing. I won't be hurt anyways. –She stated.

-You're not nothing. There is no thing like nothing.

She rolled her optics. The quake got even worse, and the ceiling started to collapse. As he saw the femme wasn't moving he jumped at her and took her down. He hugged her to protect her with his servos another time, and they rolled away. After they stopped rolling, her optics being were being narrowed as she didn't have a clue why he did that.

When she looked back, she saw the ceiling fall down just at the place she was standing a few seconds ago. Then she looked at him.

-You can thank me later. –He smirked and got down from her. The quake wasn't stopping; it was just getting worse and worse. The ceiling was collapsing all the time and they had to run zigzag as the shards and parts of the ceiling were falling right in front of them. Then they got to the crossing again. They hadn't a lot of time; both of the corridors were preparing to collapse. They were looking left-right, and then looked into each other's optics.

-I guess we agree. –Knock Out stated.

-We could say so. –Arcee stated.

-Left. –Knock Out looked at the left side.

-Right. -Arcee stated in the same time, looking at the right side.

-I… guess we agree that we disagree. –She stated.

-Yeah, well, if you would have accepted my offer for a quick Spark-Bond to feel each other's emotions again, we wouldn't have to fight right now.

-Yeah, sure, blame it at the smaller one.

-I'm not blaming you; that was just a fact. –He stated and looked at the left side again- Besides, this one looks far safer than your one.

-Yours has already cracks while mine hasn't. And just for you to now, the corridors aren't our property.

-Would you stop fighting at once, we're going to get smashed by just standing here. –He stated and angrily looked at the blue femme.

-I'm not fighting. You are. –She crossed her servos.

-I wouldn't say that… -He narrowed his optics at the smaller Autobot.

Then, they heard something collapsing right behind them, and they straightened.

-We'll go your way. –She stated.

-No, no, no. Your way is way better. –He stated.

-Fine, we'll split. –She shrugged her shoulders.

-WE'LL GO MY WAY! –He loudly stated to prevent her from leaving him. They ran through the hallway.

They were running for a few cycles, until they reached a dead end. The only thing that was there was a big window and thrash.

-Thank you. –She sarcastically stated.

He nodded his head.

-You're welcome.

The corridor collapsed, and they got trapped.

…

-Where are they?! –Smokescreen loudly asked as he was shooting Vehicons that were running around them.

-I tried to contact them, but the signals are blocked! –Ratchet said loudly so Smokescreen could hear him.

-We soon have to go, the ship is going down. –Ultra Magnus joined their conversation and punched a Trooper so that he fell at the floor.

-But we can't just leave them… -Bulkhead joined them too and looked at Starscream who was typing coordinates into the capsules. He wanted to get sure that he won't land on a planet without any knowledge.

…

-Where's the sparkling?! –Starscream slapped a random Vehicon that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

-I… I don't know… I'm just an ordinary Trooper, my Liege…

The Seeker frowned and growled showing his dental plates.

-WHERE'S THE SPARKLING?! –He loudly hissed and the Vehicon stepped away. The Seeker was in a bad mood, and he wasn't in the mood of playing hide and seek.

-Looking for the daughter, Starscream? –Airachnid descended right in front of his nose, hanging upside down.

-Have you seen it? The Troops are just as useless as Cliffjumper right now!

-I wouldn't say… -Airachnid said with a calm voice- Maybe the Autobots took it… who knows?

-How could they have taken the sparkling if they are right in front of my optics all the time?! –The silver mech hissed in a high pitched voice and pointed at the Bots with his hand.

Airachnid narrowed her optics and smirked. She came down and put her servos at her hips.

-I can't detect Arcee. Did you see her lately?

Starscream's optics widened.

-Scrap! –He stated- Troops! Find the two-wheeler and bring her to me! Dead or alive. –He narrowed his optics.

Half of the Troops ran out of the room, and Airachnid chuckled.

-I'm sure they won't disappoint this time… Arcee is still weakened and hasn't eaten anything to recover her strength the last days. Her hope is lowered now that she hasn't the sparkling which survived so much. She won't be a problem to take down.

-You're forgetting the red mech that is probably covering her back right now.

-He is being tortured by Shockwave. –Airachnid narrowed her optics even more.

-I know the mech. His attitude and behavior is terrible; you can't tell on which side he is. His arrogance makes me furious, and his voice rings in my ears after he speaks… -The mech clenched his fist- That stupid slagger isn't just treacherous, vicious, mad, annoying, rude and backstabbing, but he is also highly intelligent. When he isn't busy buffing his finish or talking about his looks, he is actually very hard-working. He isn't easy to crack either… -He stopped clenching his hand and looked away from the eight-legged lady- He grew soft and kind and loyal and all those stupid stuff. I personally can't understand why someone would ever reject everything he had just for… Autobots! –He turned to face Airachnid.

-Nobody can understand it, master. –She bowed and raised her head- He was weak anyways.

-Yes… he was… but if you don't know, we are slowly getting outnumbered.

Steve walked over to him and raised his index finger to say something, but Starscream added- Vehicons don't count.

Steve lowered his head- Well… I am going to find the sparkling before anybody else does! –He ran away.

-He was just holding us back, my Liege. The doctor was nothing but bothersome. –Airachnid said.

-Exactly. –Starscream said and crossed his servos at his chest- He is going to ruin something again… I just hope he'll be there when the Vehicons capture the two-wheeler… so we could get rid of all the scrap on this ship.

-Exactly, my Lord. –She straightened- But… I would like to scrap the blue femme Autobot by myself if we capture her… if you would allow it, Your Highness.

Starscream turned around and put his servos at his back.

-If she won't say anything… You may scrap her. –He started to walk away.

She fired her web to transport herself up, but then Starscream turned around again.

-Airachnid… I have to be honest to you as you are my Second-in-Command. I firstly wanted to scrap you as you seemed to be no good, but I was clearly mistaken. That's why I'm allowing you to stay on this position. You are a part of the Decepticons, after all… Just like this sparkling.

-May I ask why you are making such a fuss just for an Autobot's sparkling that happens to have Decepticon genes?

Starscream smirked and sighed loudly.

-You told me everything about the sparkling. It survived more damage than a regular sparkling could. This one is… somehow special. It even survived your sting through the femme's spark. Arcee couldn't have done it without her beloved Spark-Mate, but the sparkling won't ever need something like that. Who knows how much medicine they used on healing the femme's spark chamber… And I personally don't think that Knock Out cared for his sparkling more than for himself. Imagine its strength when it grows up… Imagine its abilities… and then imagine it against us.

-I understand, my gracious master. –She bowed again and pulled herself up with her web.

-_He'd never care about anything that isn't himself… if there is one thing that never goes away, its Decepticon attitude. –_Starscream was thinking as he was walking through the hallway, while the Autobots were still scrapping his Troops.

…

-You are going to bring me onto the top, you little pest. –Airachnid looked at the sparkling that was sleeping in her chambers.

-Nobody's gonna see you up here I think… -She evilly laughed- It would be a real shame to lose a gracious little thing like you. And even more if I couldn't be the one who lets you perish. But before that… I have to get rid of the idiot that honestly trusts me.

She narrowed her optics.

-You have no idea how gladly I would tear your little parts apart and put it into my collection right now… but I can't really afford to lose my position right now. –She pointed her sharp claw at her optic, but the little femme didn't open it.

-I could eat things like you for breakfast, how cute you are. –She laughed again.

-I'm so funny… -She continued laughing, waved a hand and walked away from Grace.

…

Arcee pushed the debris away from her and she freed her head and right servo. She looked around and saw that no one was there, not even Knock Out. She removed the most of the debris from her, and stood up. Luckily, there was no real injury for her this time. She carefully stepped out of the rest of the debris, and then looked around her once again. The corridor where they came from was blocked; the debris was blocking the path. She ran to it and started removing the debris, piece by piece. It was like that for 10 cycles, when she finally saw that she couldn't do it by herself. The blue femme looked back to see the ex-con that was trapped here with her. She started to walk into circles to see him, but she still couldn't see him, so she kneeled at the floor and started to remove the debris from random places. She frowned as there was no red medic at the places she was looking at. Then she got to the debris once again I tried to clear it once again. After a megacycle, the hard wall finally started to brake and she smiled widely. The smile vanished when she heard voices behind it. Voices she didn't know.

She saw a three-fingered servo trying to grab her, and she leaped away. She knew that there wasn't just one Vehicon. She tried to find Knock Out again, but the Vehicons' servos were breaking through the wall. She knew she hadn't time, and she had no idea where Knock Out was. She leaped to the window and an invisible force was pulling her into the depths of the space, but she was still holding at the wall. The force was getting stronger and stronger, and she knew she couldn't hold it longer. If she could, the Vehicons would capture her anyways. She looked at the ship and saw that she could try to keep herself close to the wall. Then she looked at the pile made of debris that was covering her Spark-Mate. She lowered her optic ridges and her lips hung as she was sorry to leave him, but she had no choice. Then she clenched her fists and jumped out of the corridor. The fall wasn't really long; soon she landed at her feet on the narrowed and little sidewalk outside of the Nemesis. As the ship was floating in the air and as force was dragging her, she had a hard time holding herself up.

She almost got to the cockpit, but before that she turned around to see what was going on behind her. She saw Vehicons trying to reach her, but were far away. A few of them were even to scared to track her. She reached the cockpit, and saw the silver mech standing and looking out of the ship.

-Scrap. –She stated as she couldn't do anything. They couldn't control the ship as the systems broke down, and it was floating in the air. In the back of the Nemesis, there was smoke. She lowered her head, transformed her servo into a blaster and got prepared. Then she raised her head once again, waiting for an opportunity.

…

Knock Out woke up and pushed the debris away from him. He stood up and cleaned his shoulders from the dust. Then he looked around to face his partner. As he couldn't find her and the debris was already away, he suspected that she already left without him. He carefully walked out of the room. He scraped himself through the debris, and once he got out, his optics widened. The crossing was there, and the right one was still standing. He had to admit, he was wrong. But the thing which surprised him was that the other part of the ship… wasn't even the other part of the ship anymore.

It was floating away in the opposite direction of the first half. It still wasn't far away, but it wasn't a part of the ship anyways.

-Well… I guess it's time to say good bye, laboratory. –He smiled, but was scared. He turned around and started to walk away. He suddenly heard a cry from the other half and his optics widened and he perked up his ears as he recognized the voice of the cry. He turned around and started looking into every direction. The sound repeated, and Knock Out concluded that it was coming from the other half.

-Frag my life… -He stated and put a servo at his forehead.

Then he stepped back and transformed into vehicle mode, and then he drove into the ship's other half's direction, his tires in the air. When he was just one ft away, he transformed back and somersaulted, landing at the extension of the corridor that was cut half. He stood up, and with a worried expression on his faceplates ran across the hallway. He was listening to the cries, and when he apparently got closer, he heard a shout for help too. He had no idea who that was, but the voice _was _familiar somehow.

-Grace! –He started to call her- Grace, where are you?!

No respond anymore.

He called her again, but she didn't answer, he just heard the familiar voice again, calling his name. Although he wasn't looking for anybody else than his sparkling, he rushed into the direction from where the voice was coming from.

He soon reached debris again, and he frowned.

-_You've got to be kidding me!_

He tried to transform his servo into his drill, but he couldn't.

-Scrap. He offlined my weapons! –The mech stated looking at his still-injured radiocarpal joint as his servo couldn't turn into a drill- You hear me?! –He leaned at the debris and tapped it with his servo- You have to help me from the inside!

-_How?! –_He heard a silent voice that was very familiar, but it was nor an Autobot nor an foe.

-Just… Just try to break through that scrap that's keeping us apart, Steve! –He loudly stated so that the Trooper could hear him –Your claws will be a big help! How many of you are in there?!

-_It's just me and three others, including your daughter!_

-It'll be enough… Just start grabbing debris when I say now… and keep my sparkling away from the shards and harder stuff. Now!

The red medic started to dig into the hard debris, making his claws hurt. He had no idea if Steve was helping or not, but he was sure that the Con didn't want to harm it… as long as Starscream doesn't say things like that to him.

After a cycle the debris was slowly getting removed, and Knock Out frowned as he looked into the distance. They had no time anymore, they were too much separated from the rest of the ship. It wouldn't be a problem if the ship would function.

-Back off, you… four! –He stated loudly and stepped a few steps back. After that, he started to run towards the debris' direction. He prepared his helmet to hit into it and free the Vehicons and his sparkling like that. Then, he hit against it, but the debris was so hard that he just fell right onto his face. He raised his head up to see the structure of the scrap lying in front of him, and he looked at a little part that was keeping it all together.

-Well… I'm better at breaking things than fixing 'em… -He stated and put his fingers at the tiny part. Then he pulled it out, and the whole structure crashed onto him.

Steve jumped out and looked for the mech who freed them.

-Thank you! –He stated and something under his legs moved, so he leaped away.

-You're welcome.

Steve jumped at the pile of scrap that was surrounding the mech and covering him. He pulled the medic out and Knock Out shook his whole body so he could get rid of all that dust.

Then two Flyer Vehicons approached him too, the right one holding the sparkling that was looking at her injured and dusty father that just as she looked at him fell at his back, closing his optics.

Grace wiggled in the Decepticon's servos and the Decepticon kneeled down to let the sparkling down.

Grace crawled to her father that opened his optics just as she touched his plating. He moved his body so that he could take the sparkling into both of his servos and lifted her up, showing his bright dental plates as he was smiling at the little sparkling. He seemed occupied, so the two Flyers transformed and carried Steve with themselves to the other, still functioning part of the ship.

Then the red mech sat up and put the sparkling at his chest plate and complied it with his right servo.

-You see how much trouble you bring, you little thing? –He asked and the little femme smiled for the first time. It wouldn't smile while she would be in Decepticon's hands, so he was sure she just felt his happiness in his spark. He kissed her forehead and lifted it up again, looking into the femme's still little optics. He could just be looking into her cute little optics for cycles, but he had to get away from this part of the ship. He stood up and transformed, swiftly putting his sparkling into himself. He was very far from the ship right now, and he knew he had to be soft if he wanted his sparkling to be safe, but they could fall if he would go too slowly. He had a slow start, but then he was gradually speeding up. He was hoping his sparkling wouldn't get scared, and it obviously didn't. He jumped into the air and transformed, pulling the sparkling close to his chest by doing that. Now he just had to reach the other part of the ship, and he'd be safe for a moment. But he didn't make it. He started to fall, but he managed to reach the edge of the first half of the ship, digging his claws into the floor. After the situation in his brain calmed down from the little shock he got, he tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't as his left servo was holding his weight. The sparkling's servos came to his ear again and started to tickle, so he was losing even more balance.

He softly chuckled.

-I said don't do that, Grace.

She didn't stop, and his claws were slowly losing strength. Just when he was about to fall, a servo grabbed his. He looked up and saw his blue, taller Autobot friend holding his servo and looking into his optics.

-Need a servo or two? –He asked and the red mech smiled.

-The more the better. –He stated and the blue mech pulled the red mech up.

…

-I know it's weird that I'm holding a sparkling in my arms…

-Knock Out… -Smokescreen wanted to explain that he already knows everything.

-I know! Holding a sparkling in my hands indeed seems illogical!

-No, I…

-Well, yes, it sure resembles me a lot… -He looked at the sparkling which was resting at his chest plate right then- But… I've never seen her before in my life.

-Knock Out…

-Yeah, I know, we've gotta hurry. –He stated and marched away. Smokescreen rolled his optics. The red mech was highly persistent. Smokescreen knew that he wasn't going to allow him to say anything about his relationship as long as the red medic doesn't find out that they already know.

…

She saw the Seeker's heels leaping away from something she couldn't see yet, and he ran into a random direction. Then there was finally her chance; she could finally get into the ship. Just as she put a servo at the window, the silver Seeker crashed into it and fell through it, shards flying into every side. He swiftly transformed into vehicle mode, and flew above her. She knew he didn't realize her at all, because if he would, he would probably capture her or killed her right away. She didn't know what was happening, but she came into the room anyways. She was expecting to see her fellows, but she didn't get them, she got a black spider that immediately looked at her and narrowed her optics while smiling.

-I expected you to get offlined. You failed me, Arcee. –She started circling around her, but was still far from her.

Arcee narrowed her optics and turned her servos into blasters and pointed them at her.

-Don't be a fool, Arcee. I am the only Con who can save you from this ship that soon will not be anymore.

-Like you would ever help _me._ There's something behind that, isn't it?

Airachnid chuckled.

-Of course.

Arcee narrowed her optics even more and showed her dental plates in anger, but she still didn't fire.

-You should come with me. I'd help you, not like the others.

-What do you mean? –She raised her right optic ridge.

-The ship is going into oblivion's direction. If we don't escape, you'll be dead soon. I was hoping to get your sparkling into my hands… -She clenched her hand and Arcee's optics widened- but you'll do just fine. We just need information, that's all.

-You know I'll never crack, Airachnid. –Arcee stated and narrowed her optics even more.

Airachnid got angry and showed her dents.

Just as she was preparing to attack Arcee, she heard a noise in the hallway. She narrowed her optics and walked into the noise's direction. Arcee wanted to blast her worst enemy, but she heard a chuckle behind herself and she slowly turned around. The silver Seeker was pointing his missile at her, widely grinning.

-I wouldn't. –He stated and Arcee had to give up for now.

Vehicons surrounded her again, everyone pointing their blasters at her.

-Airachnid, what an unpleasant surprise to see you… -Knock Out stated as he was surprised that she showed up at the door, upside down.

The spider came closer to his face with hers, her optics narrowed and evilly smirking.

-I… um… -He looked at his sparkling that was still resting on his flashy chest- Just came to pick up my mate… and leave, that's all… -he stroked the sparkling's forehead and it yawned loudly.

-You're going nowhere. –She stated and her jaw split into monstrous mandibles, and a sharp, long tongue came out of her mouth. His mouth opened widely and his optics widened as he saw the tongue being in front of his optics. He was staring at it for a few seconds. He chuckled a little, but then he ran past the Terrorcon lady, shrieking. The sparkling opened its optics, but he immediately put his servo at the sparkling's optics so Grace wouldn't see the spider. He saw Arcee being surrounded by Vehicons, and he wanted to help. Literally. He _wanted _to help, but couldn't as he was holding the sparkling and his weapons were offlined too.

Still, there was one weapon nobody could _ever _take away from him. The power of his glossa.

-I wouldn't do that, Screamer. –Knock Out stated and got Starscream's attention.

-Name me one good reason why.

-She would be great knowledge source.

Starscream narrowed his optics.

-Fine. Name me two.

-She's one of the fastest and sneakiest Bots we've got. She would be a great spy. Silent, but deadly.

-Knock Out… what are you…? –Arcee whispered to him, but Knock Out looked at her like he was admonishing her.

-I'll ask for three. –The Seeker turned his weapon into his hand again. He straightened his claws so that they were looking dangerous for his paint job as always, and slowly approached him. The servo with the straightened claws was pointed at his face another time, and his other servo was behind his back.

Knock Out smirked.

-Because if you just simply touch one of her features with your claw, we'll play the knock out game, and I'll hit first.

Starscream growled and raised his servo to hurt him and the sparkling, so the red medic threw the sparkling into Arcee's direction.

She turned around as she heard a shriek from her sparkling, and saw that it was flying towards her.

-_That's definitely not the right way to transport Cybertronian sparklings._

She pushed the Vehicons aside, regardless of the fact that one of them could have hurt her. Then she jumped into the air and caught the sparkling in flight, and the sparkling yelped a little. She somersaulted on the ground, and when she stopped rolling, she looked at Grace.

The little purple thing was at her "bracelets" again as she was holding it up into the air. Arcee sweetly smiled as she saw the bright blue optics of her daughter. They were reminding her on herself… and it were the opposites from Knock Out. She sighed as she remembered the fact that he actually was still wearing the optic color of the bad guys.

Then she looked at him. He was rolling on the ground with Starscream again, Starscream leading him. She rolled her optics and put the young femme at the floor for a while.

-Stay here. –She stated and leaped into the battle. She hit Starscream that was on top of Knock Out, taking him down with herself. Knock Out sighed in relief... but then he remembered that she was in danger now. He stood up, but something hit from the back. The red mech fell onto the floor, face first.

Arcee was struggling, but Starscream was stronger. She was stepping back as the mech wasn't giving up on scrapping her. Soundwave turned around from Knock Out and made his way to the little sparkling that was trying to crawl to her father. Soundwave heavily stepped in front of the little thing to scare it, and the sparkling froze. The slim mech simply took her into his hand and picked her up like a she was an ordinary toy.

Knock Out hardly managed to half-open his optics, but the slim mech stepped at his head so he couldn't stand up. The red mech yelped in pain, and Arcee got distracted. Starscream used this, and slammed her at the floor. Then he tried to stab her, but Arcee rolled away. Then she kicked him so that he fell at the ground, yelping, and then she stood up. She ran into Soundwave's direction, and jumped at him, but he simply dodged her attack. She scraped, but still remained at her legs. She ran towards him, and Soundwave stepped away from the red mech's faceplate, putting his leg right next to him now. Knock Out crawled back and saw Arcee jump at the Con. The slim con used his tentacles to block her attack. Knock Out managed to stand up, while his legs were trembling. He punched the slim mech into the head, and the Con looked at him. He simply grabbed the sparkling, and started to run away with it. Arcee quickly joined him too, and both of them were running out of the room. Regardless of Knock Out's trembling legs, he was still faster than Arcee. She was trying to reach him, but the mech was too swift for her.

-Soundwave… -Airachnid stated and Soundwave nodded his head.

Knock Out ran out of the room and started to run through the hallway, but he stopped when he remembered Arcee. He looked at her as she was in such a big arrear. She was limping into the door's direction.

-Come on Cee, faster!

Soundwave pressed a button, and just when Arcee wanted to grab Knock Out's servo that was already waiting for her at the door jamb, a big grid fell right in front of her optics and blocked her the way to her beloved Spark-Mate and sparkling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Broken in half

Knock Out's optics widened and he shook his head. Arcee looked back and saw the Decepticons slowly approaching her.

-Five minutes, Autobot. –Starscream stated, looking at Knock Out.

Nobody was concerned about what would happen if they wouldn't get down from the ship in time. Then she looked back at him, her optics looking sad. Knock Out opened his mouth as he knew that Arcee already gave up. He put his free servo at the grid, shaking it to see if he could escape and if it was easy to break… but it wasn't. It didn't help, but he wasn't giving up. He started to groan as it wasn't working, but he immediately stopped when the femme put her soft servo at his one. He looked into her optics. His spark tickled and twitched in the same time, and he felt their sparkling snuggling closer to him. He didn't know how he could get distracted from the pain he was feeling by just having her close to himself. He knew it was love, but he simply couldn't understand. He was a scientist, but it was too complicated for him. He still doesn't know how this is possible. Even though he didn't know, he knew. Even thought he wanted to frown, he smiled. In honest and sincere love, you do the contrast of the thing you want to do.

-I love you. –His smile almost vanished from his faceplates, and his optics were getting wet from the fear for her.

She sweetly smiled, and put her servo at his faceplate, stroking it.

-I love you too. –She tried to pull her hand away from his side, back at her side, but he reached for it, slowly and gently. She was a little surprised as he was usually grabbing her servo to make her stay with him. He knew that it was the last time he would see her before they would break apart for a long time, and he wanted to be especially gentle to the blue femme.

He couldn't go for the kiss he wanted from before, and he was at piece with that. His lust for her somehow vanished, and now there was only love. He had no idea why love was feeling like this, so beautiful, yet painful, but he was at piece with love's consequences and his weird behavior too. Her optics were warming up his spark as he was looking into them. They were cold, yet they were warming him up.

He pulled her servo closer to him, and kissed it. After a second he looked into her optics again.

-You couldn't imagine how much pain I would feel if something happens to you… -He quietly whispered and released her servo so she could pull it back to her side.

She felt sudden joy in her spark from his sentence, even if it should fill up with even more sadness.

He heard steps behind him, and knew that it was Team Prime. Still, he didn't step aside as he would do before, this time he stayed. He didn't care what they would think about him. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his Spark-Mate before she would be parted off him.

She looked at Grace which was looking at her with her gracefully optics. She stroked the little femme's forehead, and the sparkling cutely laughed. Its voice was soft and squeaky. It had no idea… Arcee's optics became wet.

The whole team lowered their heads, trying not to look at this sad moment.

I tear started to slide down her right faceplate, and Knock Out wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled and he smiled back, both of them had half-opened optics. She put her two servos at his one, and he lowered his servo so she could hold it.

- I'll always be there, wherever you are. –He stated and she wished she could hug him now. Starscream pulled her away as the five minutes were over, but Arcee was trying to keep Knock Out's servo in her two ones. But the silver Seeker pulled her away even more, and she had to release the red medic's hand.

Starscream was dragging her away, while Arcee was looking into Knock Out's direction. Then Starscream pushed her over to Airachnid, and she put the blue femme's servos behind her back.

-Please don't… -The red medic whispered.

Unfortunately for him, Airachnid heard him. She evilly smirked as she knew the mech was afraid for Arcee's life. She grabbed Arcee's faceplates with her servo, her claws digging into the femme's plates. Arcee tightly closed her optics from the pain.

-Say goodbye to your Spark-Mate, Doctor. –Airachnid chuckled and cut Arcee's faceplates by sliding her claws while they were still inside of her faceplate's core. Arcee opened her optics to look at the red mech whose optics were getting wet again, and then Airachnid pushed her so she had to move forward. She was pushing the femme inside of the last escape pod, and the red mech put his claws at the grid again, clenching it. Bumblebee's optics looked at the red mech that was obviously hiding his indignation and his fear, his tears.

Knock Out didn't want to look weak in front of his former, _and_ his present team.

As Airachnid got Arcee into the capsule, Starscream neared to Knock Out. The red mech's head was lowered, and he wasn't even thinking about looking into Starscream's optics. He heard him chuckle.

-Look at your Spark-Mate now, Knock Out. You may have your sparkling back, but we've got the femme. So tell me, _soldier_, what do I want from you? What would be the only thing that I would accept as a trade for your dear two-wheeler?

Knock Out raised his head to look into the distance, and he saw the darkened window of the escape pod. He couldn't see the femmes clearly, but he could see their outlines. Airachnid was pointing her leg at Arcee, while Arcee was tied to a berth, struggling. He couldn't see their colors, he could just see black. He wasn't sure what she was up to.

-You… you want Grace. –The red medic stated and looked at the little thing that was playing with his thumb.

-So…? –Starscream rudely asked and Knock Out bit his lower lip. He couldn't take his optics away from the little sparkling.

-Speak now… or forever hold your peace. –He said and put his fingers right next to his comm. link.

Knock Out had no clue why he was talking like that, but he knew he couldn't give his sparkling to him. He would be too sad… and Arcee would kill him if he would give it away.

-No. –The red mech smirked and shook his head- You can't really expect me to hand it over just like that… can you?

Starscream chuckled and came closer to his face. The red mech was just smiling at him, his optics were half-closed like he didn't care at all.

-Of course I can. With your sense of loyalty, it would be no wonder from you to hand me the sparkling just like that. -He lowered his voice.

The red mech just blinked, still having a cheesy smile at his faceplates.

The silver mech narrowed his optics at the doctor whose smile was goofy-looking.

-You will never be a real Autobot, doctorrr… -He purred his name, his voice sounding threatening.

Knock Out showed his dental plates and chuckled lovely and softly, his voice higher than usual.

Then he frowned and narrowed his optics at the Seeker- _Frag you!_

Starscream firstly opened his mouth in surprise and widened his optics, but after a second he laughed loudly, putting his servo at his forehead.

-Airachnid… you may. –He stated over the comm. link, and Knock Out raised an optic ridge. He looked at the window again. He widened his optics as he saw the arachnid lady lifting her leg even more up.

-_With great pleasure, my liege. _–She stated, and Knock Out's spark started bouncing heavily. He felt it twitch so hard that he had to put his free servo at his spark chamber. He felt helpless, weak; he could never save her in such situations.

He saw the spider stabbing his Spark-Mate, and his spark broke into half. His optics turned full of terror and he felt that it was his entire fault. He felt his body and mind getting weaker, and he put his claws at the grid again. He slid down onto his knees. The others' optics widened, and their sparks twitched too.

Starscream evilly chuckled as he saw that Knock Out was down. He knew he lost all hope and all happiness that still remained in his hurt spark, and he simply loved to see the stubborn and arrogant red mech at his knees.

The mech wasn't blinking; he was just staring at the ground. He was too sad and terrified to cry and his optics weren't even getting wet.

Starscream evilly smirked, transformed and flew into the pod, and they soon departed. The ship was going down, but Knock Out wasn't thinking about his safety at all.

His spark was twitching more and more, though he couldn't feel her. His mind was twisting, and he lost every hope. He didn't even realize that she was the _only_ source of hope he had. He knew he never gave up because of her, but he even didn't know how much he loved her really before this happening. This time, he couldn't even hold his dying mate's body. But back then, she was still alive because of his strength in their Spark-Bond.

He wanted to put her body at his thighs, like he already did once. He wanted to stroke her helmet, whisper that everything is going to be good into her audios. He wanted to touch her forehead with his, he wanted to cry. He wanted to feel her body temperature and listen to her silent breathing. He wanted to hug her tightly, to put her in a position where her head would rest on his spark chamber… but he couldn't. He wasn't there…

*Flashback*

_He put his forehead onto hers, and stayed like that for a few cycles. It was night, and there were no stars at the sky again, the only orb which was producing low light was the moon. There was a slight breeze, and he felt her body shiver._

_He removed his forehead from hers, seeing that she was moving her head, while his servo was still at her spark chamber. He could feel her spark's pain radiating heat at his servo._

_She slowly half-opened her optics, gazing up to him._

_-Knock Out… you came…_

_-I did… but not in time. –He said and his spark twitched._

_-It doesn't matter…_

_-It does! I could have made it in time! I could have stopped her from doing that to you! But I didn't… I disappointed you… _

_-You didn't disappoint me, Knock Out. The only thing that matters is that you're here now… -She said with a quivering and silent voice, but smiling. She put her leaking servo at his spark chamber, liquoring energon at it. He didn't care about his paint job at that time, so he smiled, while his optics were getting wetter. His spark was clenching from sadness. His servo was at hers, and her servo was at his spark chamber, both sparks pulsing hardly and slowly._

_Then the smile vanished from her faceplates, and the servo slid down from his chest. She had no energy anymore. Her spark was beating even slower now._

_She looked at his body. There were only a few scratches on it, and then she looked into his optics again. They were full of pain and sadness, wet and scared._

_-If there'll be any chance of saving our hatchling…_

_-There will! Don't be afraid… There will be a chance to save you too… You just have to keep living now!_

_-I… don't know if I can…_

_-You can! You have to…_

*End of Flashback*

He remembered the time when his rashness got her into trouble for the first time. He looked at his hatchling whose optics were wet and were leaking, but it wasn't crying its own tears as it didn't even know why it was crying. It was crying Knock Out's tears. She could feel his feelings, but couldn't recognize them as she was still too young to understand.

-_How did she survive at the first place…? How could she withstand an attack that would kill me immediately…? This little thing… is surely something special… -_He was thinking.

He hugged the sparkling, nuzzled his headat hers and fondled her faceplate with his right one. The sparkling stopped crying now, and the mech stopped fondling her faceplate and looked into its optics.

He wanted to say something to the sparkling that was looking into his crimson red optics, but he just heavily sighed and lowered his head as he was too sad to speak. His voice box was dazed, his spark half-empty. He stroked the little purple femme's helmet and put her at his thighs.

He felt a big servo at his shoulder, and he looked up. He saw Ultra Magnus whose optics were calming him. Ultra Magnus knew words would only hurt him now, so he didn't say anything. Knock Out heavily sighed again, and lowered his head.

He stood up, and walked over to a door, his sparkling looking back at the team she was seeing for the first time. The only Bot she saw before was Smokescreen.

-What are you doing? We've gotta escape! –Bulkhead stated, but Knock Out didn't turn around. He came to the door.

-I know. –He stated and typed the usual code in. The door opened and they all saw an escape pod. It was big enough for them to squeeze everyone inside of it.

-How did you know there's still one left? –Bumblebee asked.

-Well… I calculated it. The Vehicons are outnumbered, and they didn't have enough time to come over here. When I was still a Decepticon, that escape pod was never used as it is at the left side of the ship, and all the others were at the right side. Decepticons never split their Troops. –Knock Out stated and went into the pod.

-But that means we are going to fly in the opposite direction… -Smokescreen said and entered it too.

Knock Out looked away from him.

-Remind me another time and I'll dissect your head. –He said with a quivering voice.

-Oh… soft spot. –Smokescreen stated and all the other Bots squeezed themselves into the escape pod. It fired, and they started to float away.

Knock Out hugged his sparkling tightly as it was shivering, and the others were looking at him weirdly. They couldn't believe that he was actually a good father. The sparkling closed its optics, and sweetly yawned. The red mech was still down, and he couldn't do anything about it. He put his forehead at the sparkling's and closed his optics tightly. The pain struck his spark again and he was having a hard time keeping himself from crying.

-It'll be alright, little one. It'll be alright. –He whispered into her audio and saw that she fell asleep. His spark was still twitching, and he couldn't stop it. His spark shattered, and he remembered when Arcee wanted to accept his offer for breaking away with him, but he cancelled it as he was being watched.

-_Why didn't I listen to her…? Why…? –_He couldn't keep her out of his mind, and he let a single tear slide down his right faceplate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surrounded but lonely

Knock Out looked at the others who were watching him, and as he saw confusion in their optics he lowered his head again. He couldn't stand himself anymore. His mind was obsessed with her, and he couldn't stop thinking about the moments where she was with him… She accepted him the way he was, and stood right next to him till the end. Whatever he did, she forgave him, although she was against him at the start. The time they spent together was the most wonderful time of his life. Every time she would put a servo at him, he would act crazy. He was madly in love with her… and now?

-_And now she's gone…_

He raised his head and heavily sighed. Everybody looked at him again, and he frowned.

-What? Can't a mech be upset because of the loss of his Spark-Mate?

They looked away from him, and there was awkward silence.

-Where are we flying to? –Smokescreen asked as nobody wanted to say a thing and as Knock Out was stroking Grace's helmet.

After a few cycles, Knock Out responded as nobody else wanted to.

-Well… It seems that we are… -He checked the coordinates- We are going to crash into your second, and my honeymoon planet. –He stated, and didn't even sound sad anymore. He was collected, cool and cocky as he was usually.

-Oh, great. If we'd survive, we'd sure be happy. –Bumblebee stated and they saw that the planet was already in their view. It was as blue and little as they were remembering it.

-At least there's no Unicron anymore. –Knock Out smiled, and Smokescreen smiled as he saw that his friend was getting better.

-There's still hope for us to survive. This escape pod looks quite stable to me. –Ultra Magnus stated.

-There's nothing that could take me down! –Bulkhead stated and straightened his optics. He smacked Wheeljack's head in the process.

-Hey, Bulk! Watch your big servos!

-Sorry, Jackie.

The little sparkling yawned and nuzzled closer to its father. Her purple paint job was illuminated from the moon that was shining directly at her. It fondled Knock Out's chest plate with its head and he smiled. He stroked her faceplate with his index claw, and she smiled. She opened her optics and saw the red mech's finger stroking her faceplate. She wiggled and then she smiled, showing her still-little dents. She tried to touch the claw, but he moved it away from her. She tilted her head and her smile disappeared. He raised an optic ridge. Then he neared his finger to her face again. She smiled and tried to grab it, but he swiftly removed it from her again.

-Too slow… -He purred, whispering.

The Bots smiled at him and his little daughter.

The little femme's smile widened, and she put her servos into the air. She thought she could reach it like that, but she was still too far away. The mech smirked and put his claw at her nose.

-Got ya… -He purred.

The little femme squeaked cutely as he touched her nose, and she grabbed his claw that was not a thing to play with as it was sharp. But she was always grabbing his claws, like she wanted to play with them instead of with a toy.

Ratchet widened his optics. His spark thawed up as he saw such a thing. Ultra Magnus was even smiling at them.

-What is her name? –Bulkhead asked as he saw how lovely and lively his daughter was.

Knock Out raised his head to look into Bulkhead's optics, and he was smiling widely. His dental plates were bright as always, and he could finally show them while he was smiling again.

-Her name's Grace. We got the name from arguing about what would happen to her if we'd leave her.

Bulkhead stood up and was squeezing everybody as he was walking to meet the little sparkling.

Grace's optics wandered from Knock Out's claw to Bulkhead's optics. Its smile went away at first, but then he smiled and she smiled back. The green mech scraped himself back to his seat again.

-Actually, she really is cute. –Bulkhead stated and nobody seemed to care about his sudden change of attitude.

The red medic smiled, and looked out of the window. He saw that they were slowly reaching into the Earth's atmosphere.

-Um… well, it would be nice to chat, but we're going to crash soon.

Bumblebee looked out of the window too, and saw that his red companion was right.

Bumblebee was still a little jealous and sad as she actually chose a former Decepticon before him. He was her best friend, after all. He knew it wasn't nice from him think like that about someone else, but he couldn't help it. He was sure that she liked him too, he was just late. He had quite a history with her, but he never actually let her know that he was in love with her. It was too late for him to win her back, as she was already bonded and had a sparkling with his ex-rival. He didn't like the sparkling too, as it was… his.

He suddenly saw that everybody around him was bracing, and as he was lost in thoughts before, he didn't know why.

-Um… Bumblebee… -Knock Out stated and Bumblebee looked at him- You sure you don't wanna brace?

-Brace?

-You know… like… protect your body from turning into scrap from the pressure and falls? –Knock Out asked as he was squeezing his daughter so she couldn't get hurt from the crash at all.

-Oh… Yeah, right. Thank you. –Bumblebee tried to hide his jealousy.

-You're welcome. –The red mech stated and curled up just like all the others, and then the pod crashed.

…

-It was coming from over here… -The Bots heard a voice that wasn't coming from them. It was sounding young and… different. But still, it was reminding them on a familiar voice.

-Yeah, you were right! It's here! The pod is here! –They heard a voice that was familiar too; it was sounding a little younger than the first one. Bumblebee half-opened his optics and saw that he was on the floor. His spark felt like he should open them, even if he didn't even hear the voices before.

-Let's crack it up, then! What are we waiting for?! It could be them! –They heard a female voice that was sounding the same as before for Bulkhead.

-Miko… -Bulkhead stated as he recognized the voice.

-And what if there are Decepticons in it? –A voice came.

-Come on, Jack! We've gotta act like wreckers! –They heard the girl.

-You forgot that we aren't wreckers, Miko…

-I am a wrecker.

-Actually… I think Jack was meaning me and him by saying that…

-Oh, come on, Raf! Don't be like mister sacredly bug here! –She stated.

-I'm not scared… it's just that I am the one who's responsible if anything happens to us.

-_Could you please stop nagging and release us from this absurd predicament!_ –They heard a voice inside of the escape pod, and it wasn't sounding like an Autobot to them.

-I… think that's not them inside… -Jack whispered and Miko stepped away as she was just about to enter the pod.

-Guess… you're right. –She stated and put her hands behind her back- The Bot inside of the pod… it sounds like that freaky doc…

-Maybe because it _is_ him? -Raf stated.

-_Hellooooo?_ _I can hear you out there, and it doesn't sound like you're gonna help us at all._ –They heard Knock out's voice again.

-What now? –Miko asked.

-_Raf, you hear me? Raf?_ –A voice came into Raf's ears.

-Bumblebee…? –He asked as he recognized his voice- It's Bee. We can't just let them rust… even though there's a Decepticon with them.

-_Can't you understand that we're rusting up here? –_They heard the doc's voice again.

Jack put his finger under his chin and started thinking.

-I think I've got it. –Jack stated and Rafael and Miko looked at him.

The next thing the Bots knew that something started to drag them. The whole pod was shaking and trembling. In fear, the little femme that was lying next to Knock Out's chest who was also lying on the floor snuggled closer to him. He put his servos closer to his body, hugging her and heating her up like that. She was crying, but there were just tears, and no shouting.

-Wait… so your sparkling isn't afraid of crashing to the Earth… and is afraid of trembling? –Bumblebee asked in disbelief.

-What? She has her reason to be afraid of quakes. She almost lost her life while there was one. She experienced terrible things, and she's afraid of going through them again. Bumblebee! At least _try _to consider others, Gee… -The mech was defending the sparkling like he was usually defending himself.

-I… didn't mean it like that, I just…

-Listen, Bee. She's the only one whom I have right now… -The mech got sad again and looked at the sparkling who was shivering from coldness.

Bumblebee lowered his head too, knowing that he just got a soft spot.

…

After a megacycle, the pod stopped trembling. The sparkling opened its optics and saw her father's ones in front of her.

-Grace, you ok? –He asked, sounding like he was caring for her a lot, and the sparkling just smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. Bumblebee was looking at him weirdly, seeing his good behavior for the first time. No wonder Arcee chose him at the end, if he was like that. They heard a noise that sounded like someone was scratching or cutting metal, and there was soon a hole in the back. Grace crawled closer to her father once again. Bulkhead slowly opened his optics and yawned loudly, followed by Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus rolled his optics as he was still lying at the floor.

-Humans… some of them are just bothersome… -Knock Out stated and heard a loud noise right above him.

-_Hey, that's not the way you speak when you're under arrest by us, Doc Knock!_ –Miko stated.

Knock Out got angry.

-It's not like I'm the one who is causing someone to be scared!

Miko jumped to send a loud sound into his audios.

-You just LOVE teasing good-looking mechs like me, don't you?! –He was arguing.

-_Hey, that's why I'm here._

Knock Out showed his dental plates from frustration.

-Don't make me come up there…

-_You can't. Forgot?_

-No. I just thought you'd be dumb enough to believe it.

-_Oh, you thought wrong, Decepticreep_.

-Decepticreep?! Call me another time Decepticreep, and I'll… I'll…! –He wanted to say something, but Bulkhead looked strictly at him.

-Miko! It's me, Bulk! –He said.

-_Bulk? Wait… -_She stated, and the hole got bigger, little sparks were flying around. Grace closed her optics in fear. Knock Out pulled her close to himself and rolled his optics. He was tired of being a lone parent.

…

The pod's wall fell down at Bulkhead's side. He looked out of it and scraped himself out, even more sparks coming from him then when they were cutting the metal. The sound was high pitched, and everyone flinched as the big Bot was squeezing through the small opening… it wasn't really small, it was small for him. He looked around and saw that they were in a base. A GIANT base.

-Bulk! –The girl shouted and ran to the big Bot. She looked a little bigger, but still as the same girl as before. He put his hand at the ground so Miko could jump at it. She did that, and he stood up again.

-Miko! Hey…

Miko hugged his thumb- I've missed you Bulk! –She jumped into the center of his palm again- You have no idea how cool it is to be an agent! –She jumped once again.

-Um… Miko… You do know we're no real agents, right? –Jack asked, his arms crossed at his chest.

Miko glared at him, her eyes narrowed.

Wheeljack scraped himself out of the pod, and this time there were no sparks.

-Wheeljack! –The girl shouted and Bulkhead moved his hand so that she was in the middle of the two Bots.

-How're you doin'? –He asked and Miko answered.

-Better than Jack over there. –She pointed at him with her thumb. Jack frowned.

They heard the high pitched noise again and saw a big Bot entering the base. It was Ultra Magnus. He stood up straight and looked around. Without any other words, he turned around and walked away from the kids to explore where he was.

-Agent Fowler. Where are we located? –Ultra Magnus asked when he saw the agent looking down at them from a higher spot.

-We are in Russia. Where's Prime?

Ultra Magnus lowered his head.

-I… I'm afraid to say he's not coming… -As he stated Fowler's eyes widened. The kids looked at the big Bot who was now in charge it seems.

-Bulkhead… Optimus is…? –Miko asked and Bulkhead closed his optics tightly.

*Flashback*

-_In order to both protect the AllSpark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents. –Optimus was speaking to the team._

_-Into where? –Bumblebee asked._

_-The Matrix of leadership. –Optimus looked at his spark chamber- As such; my own Spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me._

_-Are you telling us… that you are now… one with the AllSpark? –Ratchet asked, sadness was in his voice as he said that._

_-That's what you say- Smokescreen laughed a little, but got serious- when someone kicks the… -Then he looked at him, his optics looking sad._

_-To not return the AllSpark to the Well would be to prevent future generations of new life… from existing on Cybertron. –Optimus said and looked into the sky, his optics shining- My quest must be completed._

_-Optimus… -Ratchet said- I didn't return to save a life… Only to lose the one I care most about…?_

_Bulkhead put a servo at Ratchet's shoulder- Ratchet restored planets; we'll find a way to save you…_

_-We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before… -Arcee stated._

_-Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the AllSpark, it cannot be restored… or passed down to another… -Optimus continued- But while this very well might be the end of the age of Primes… -He looked up, and then down to them again- Leadership, can be earned with, or without the Matrix. And in my view… You have each acted as a Prime. –His sight went to Knock Out._

_-Well I… -The red medic put his hands behind his back- never really had the best role models… -He shrugged his shoulders._

_-As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day… - He turned around- Every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. –He showed his wings. Then he turned around once again- I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots… Keep fighting the noblest of fights._

_-You can count on us to keep the peace. –Bumblebee stated._

_Then Optimus turned away from them again, and flew up. Everybody looked at him with sad optics, and then he flew into the vessel. They were looking into the hole at the ground for a moment, when they finally saw some lights coming out from it. They all looked surprised as thousands of sparks were flying out of it, and then one of them came closer to them, and it was shining brilliantly._

_The Bots smiled as they recognized the spark as Optimus, and then he finally flew away, together with the other ones._

*End of Flashback*

-Let's say… he's at a better place now. –Bulkhead stated, and the kids lowered their heads.

Then Ratchet came out, and looked around.

Raf came closer to the orange medic as he was walking.

-Is Bee alright? –He asked and the medic mumbled something, but nodded his head.

Together with Jack, he neared himself to the escape pod.

Smokescreen scraped himself out, and looked at Jack.

-Hey. –He smiled and waved his hand. Then he stood up and looked up, around the room- Whoa. That's a big base…

Jack didn't respond, he was waiting for the motorcycle to come out.

Bumblebee approached the hole, but before scraping himself out, he looked at the mech who was still lying on the floor.

-Aren't you coming? –He asked in a concerning voice, and Knock Out narrowed his optics as he didn't want his rival to be nice to him.

-I am… I'm just… I just have to be alone a little more.

Bumblebee nodded his head and scraped himself out.

-Bee! –Raf squeaked and ran to the yellow/black Bot. The Bot kneeled and offered him his finger so the kid could grab it and hug it. Raf was looking older now; he was taller and better shaped. But he was still the same as before, he had the same hair style, the same glasses and the same clothes. His voice was deeper too, but the same kid as before was standing in front of his optics. Bumblebee widely smiled.

Jack was still waiting, his arms crossed just as before.

-Okay, Grace. Listen now. –The medic stated as the sparkling was crawling, trying to follow the lights of his optics.

-You've gotta stay here, understood?

The sparkling fell over.

-Seriously. You have to stay here alone for a while. I'm going to return, and whatever you do, DON'T come out. You copy? –He stated and lightly knocked at Grace's helmet. The sparkling smiled at the red mech, and the mech smiled back.

-Everything is going to be just fine. –He stated and scraped himself through the hole.

Jack was still there, waiting for his motorcycle to step out. But instead of the motorcycle, he saw a red Aston Martin in robot form scratching his shoulders as he was crawling out. Jack's optics widened as the red medic straightened himself, and Jack stepped back. All the others looked at him while he was cleaning the dust off him.

The red mech with the red optics looked at Jack and kneeled down to face him.

-Jack… is it?

Jack fell at his backside and tried to crawl backwards to get away from the mech, but his face was still in front of him.

-Say _ahhh…_ -He stated and smiled, showing his dental plates.

-Knock Out, stop. –Ratchet scolded him.

The red mech rolled his optics and then looked at the black haired boy again, frowning, his optics narrowed.

Jack was scared to death, and the mech smirked raising an optic ridge. His optics suddenly didn't seem so scary more, and he offered his index finger.

Jack looked at the claw, and then back to his optics, hiding his fear.

-I believe we have met before… Still… I'm doctor Knock Out. Expert for braking things and surgeries. –The red mech was smirking.

Jack had no choice, he put his hand at the doctor's claw and the red mech shook it.

Knock Out straightened himself and looked around.

Jack crawled away from him and stood up again. He waited for the blue femme to come out.

-What is Doc doing here? –Miko asked loudly and Knock Out looked at her.

-Doc is a medical expert and is helping the Autobots to serve the good, if you don't know it. –Knock Out stated and narrowed his optics at the girl.

Miko looked at Bulkhead and he nodded his head.

-Excuse my scratches… I haven't had time to buff myself… -The red mech stated looking at his forearm, and over it he saw Jack getting closer to the hole in the escape pod. He frowned and stepped right in front of him raising the dust from the floor from his hard step, preventing him to go into the pod.

Jack leaped away and looked up to him.

-What do you think you're doing…? –He asked, narrowing his optics.

-Um… entering it?

The red mech shook his head and came in front of the boy. Then he kneeled down to face him.

-You're not going anywhere. –He threatened.

-Excuse Knock Out's behavior- Ultra Magnus put his servo at Knock Out's shoulder and the red mech looked up- He's still new here. He's not really used to humans.

Knock Out smiled widely, showing his dental plates and looked at the human. His optics turned evil-looking and he stuck his glossa out like he was mocking Jack that he had Ultra Magnus' support. Jack was looking at him with widely opened eyes. Knock Out hid his glossa, and he frowned again.

-Just try entering it. You'll regret it for sure.

-I just wanted to… -Jack started, but got interrupted again.

-I don't care. You're not even stepping into it. Understood? –He put his servos at the ground and came closer to his face. He was in a position like an Earth animal that was trying to protect his territory.

-Yeah, but I…

-I know. You wanted to enter it. You wanted to explore. But believe me; you're not going to get inside of it.

-Why is he behaving like a lion that is protecting its family? –Miko asked Bulkhead, whispering.

-Um… I don't know… -Bulkhead looked away and put her down. Miko started to run to the red mech.

-But I need to… -Jack tried to explain.

-You don't need to. You want to. –The red mech stated and felt a tiny hand at his back. He felt that it was climbing up his body, and froze for an astrosecond.

-Um… Miko… What are you doing up there…? –Knock Out asked and grabbed her. He moved her so that she was in his hand right in front of his optics.

-Since when am I a ladder?

-Since you were frozen at the Nemesis. –She stated, not even sounding a little scared. He widened his optics and gently put her down again. He smiled at her, and she looked surprised as she saw the mech smiling innocently at her.

Jack stepped back and started prowling to reach the pod again.

-I understand that it's hard to keep your hands away from me, but consider that I'm already given away. –He stated, still smiling, his calming red light shining at the girl.

Miko never knew that red light could calm someone down.

-Yeah, right. I'll consider it. –She stated and crossed her servos, smiling. The red mech raised an optic ridge, and then looked at the spot where Jack was supposed to be, but he wasn't anymore.

He saw that he was running to it again, and he frowned, narrowing his optics.

-You… little… mothersla… -He wanted to say something bad, but then he realized that his mother was next to Fowler.

-Mother… lover… you… -He stated and grabbed the human boy, lifting him up.

-What do you want, _Scrappy_?

-I'll tell you put me down. Now. –The human stated and the mech rolled his optics. He put him down.

-Well…?

-I was just trying to reach Arcee. I've been waiting for her for cycles. Why doesn't she come out?

Knock Out's optics widened, and he opened his mouth. Then he lowered his head and his optics suddenly got wet. Jack raised an eyebrow as he saw his wet optics that were almost leaking tears. The mech stood up and walked out of the room, although he had no idea where he actually was. Before he went out, he looked back at the human that reminded him on his loss, and he narrowed his optics. He turned around and wiped a tear off his faceplate as it already slid down. Then he transformed and rolled out.

-Did I… ask something wrong? –He asked and every Bot looked at him.

-I'd say you asked something that broke his spark that was just coming into one piece again. –The orange medic stated, and Jack widened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dark

The room was completely dark. There was no sound and no light. Outside, there was rain and thunder. Then, a pair of flashy red optics came into the room. Knock Out looked around to see if there was someone around. As he didn't see anybody or hear anybody, he approached the escape pod and crawled into it. As he entered it, he saw his sparkling curled up, sleeping. The red mech smirked, and his optics glowed brighter.

-Daddy's here… -He whispered to wake her up, but she was fast asleep.

Knock Out softly and silently chuckled, and put the sparkling into his lap. The sparkling moved a little, but then it just snuggled closer to him. Knock Out started to tickle her. The sparkling started laughing and opened its optics. She smiled at her father and he showed her a little piece of the energon cube he was holding. Her optics glowed and she put her servos to reach it; of course she was still too little to reach it.

He started circling the piece in front of her optics, and she was following its light.

-Your optics seem healthy. –He stated and put it in front of her nose. The sparkling tilted its head.

-Yeah, I know, I'm pretty annoying. Now, get the train you've got to catch… -He said and circled the energon piece in front of her again. She tried to follow it so she could eat it.

-But don't get ran over it like your dear father did… -He smiled widely. She bit his claw, and he shrieked loudly. He put his free servo at his mouth as he didn't want to show his pain and anger… not to mention his hastiness…

He managed to pull his claw out of her dents, and she started to chew the energon piece.

-Well… you've got… strong dental plates… -He stroked her helmet while smiling and looked into her deep blue optics. His smile vanished as they were reminding him on his mate.

-You remind me so on your mother… -He stated and lifted her up, so that her face was right in front of his. The sparkling looked away from his optics, and he smiled again. He touched her forehead with his, and softly chuckled as he heard the sparkling yawn.

His spark twitched as he remembered Arcee again, but he couldn't show his tears in front of his daughter. He started to swing her so she could fall asleep, and when she did, he softly placed her at a berth that was close to him.

-Sweet dreams, little one. –He stroked her helmet as the little femme curled up, and then headed out of the pod. The emotions were taking over his body, but he didn't want to show them at all.

As he stepped out, he shrieked and slammed his head at the wall of the pod as he saw Jack looking at him.

-Um… is… everything alright? –He asked.

The mech's optics widened and he straightened himself.

-You are supposed to be at home… aren't you…? –The doctor stated and Jack realized that Knock Out knew a lot of things that weren't his business.

-Well… Yeah, but I made extra time for you.

-For me. –The red medic half-closed his optics and crossed his servos in disbelief.

-Yes, for you. –The human stated and looked into his optics.

-That would be totally absurd and unnecessary… Still, thank you for your time. Good bye. –He stated and tried to walk away, but Jack stepped in front of him.

-Isn't there something you'd like to share?

Knock Out looked down at him- Not really.

-I realized that it wasn't really… nice of me to put you into depression again…

-Again? What are you talking about…? –Knock Out widened his optics and kneeled down to face him- You don't know anything, do you?

-I wouldn't be quite so sure about that.

-You don't know anything about my personal life. It's mine, not yours. It's private, that's why it is called PERSONAL. It's just for ONE person… or the person and his Spark-Mate… Anyways, -he shook his head- you don't know anything. You shouldn't. –He was blabbing.

-It's kinda like that… I know almost everything… -Jack stated and shrugged his shoulders.

Knock Out frowned and showed his dental plates in fear.

-I don't want fleshlings to know about my love life. –He stated to defend himself.

-I don't want Arcee gone too, but that's just the way it turned out to be! –He loudly stated, his voice quivering as he felt sad too, but then he realized that he got the soft spot again.

Knock Out narrowed his optics even more.

-You don't know how terrible it is to lose a part of your very spark… You don't know how I feel! You don't have a clue of my emptiness… You have clues about your life, and I have clues about mine. What happened between us is just between me, Arcee's spark who is maybe watching us right now, and Grace. And that is all.

-Wait… Who's Grace?

Knock Out ironically laughed and looked into the ceiling by doing that. Then he returned his sight to the human boy again- Oh, don't act like you don't know about my sparkling, _fleshy_.

-First… Fleshy? Really…? –Jack shook his head and Knock Out half-closed his optics- And second… what?!

-Don't act stupid. You know very well about Grace and her existence. That's why you wanted to enter the pod at the first place, wasn't it?

-Whoah, whoa, whoa… Sparkling? You mean like… a baby? –Jack asked and Knock Out's optics widened.

_-Why do I keep telling things that I don't even want to tell…?!_

He was silent for a few seconds, and Jack tilted his head.

-No. –He suddenly stated and stood up again, walking out.

-I'm sorry for your loss… I guess the time you've spent with her meant a lot for you… -Jack stated and Knock Out's optics widened.

He remembered all the pictures, all the memories gathered up in his mind, and he couldn't stop hating himself for loving her that much that he started to cry every time when he remembered her.

His first real hit on her (and not the lovely features thing)… Their first kiss… all their cute little and big arguments… The proposal… The game in the forest… The chasing and rolling down the hill… The time when he learned about the sparkling… the time he lost her optics' light for the first time… the time when he sacrificed himself by Spark-Melding for the second time… The birth of Grace… And her acceptation of who he really was and what he was always going to be. He remembered it all so fondly.

The red mech felt that a tear sliding down his faceplate. Then, there was another one. He transformed and rolled out for the second time. He was driving for a megacycle, the fastest he could. He caused automobiles to come to a halt as he was passing red lights and not even caring about the driving rules. When he finally came out of the civilization part and reached a silent peak where no one was, the red Aston Martin transformed into robot mode again. He fell onto his knees and nuzzled them at his chest as tears weren't stopping leaking from his optics.

-First Breakdown… then Arcee… -He stated, but he was too sad to continue. The rain was washing his tears of his face, and was pouring at him. It reminded him on the first time when he was crying for a friend… but this time there was no one who could cheer him up. Who could make him feel better… Who could offer a servo and whom he could hug tightly. The mech was alone this time, and he was sure that she was the only one for him.

The red medic closed his optics tightly as the rain was pouring at him.

-_Symphony of silver tears… sing to me and smooth the ring in my ears..._ –He started crying again- _I swung my princess fast asleep… 'Cause she was my dream come true… _-He looked up into the sky that was all dark and cloudy- _Oh… Arcee… Believe me, I loved you, and I still do…_

He sighed loudly.

-_But now those lonely lullabies, just dampen my tired eyes… Because I can't forget you._

He stood up, trying to stop crying.

-Because I… can't forget you… -He stated, and tears started to slide down his faceplates once again. He fell onto his knees again.

-I… don't want to say goodbye yet, Arcee… You… you have to live… I can't do it without you… You know that I'm wasted space! But when you were with me… -He looked up into the sky and smiled widely, his tears sliding down his face and dropping onto the grass- I was finally able to learn about my place. I was finally free. You made me feel like I was a part of this world, even though nobody else believed in me! You were there, Cee! And you're still somewhere… I can feel it… -He stated and his spark twitched so hardly that he fell at the floor and then he slammed his fists at the ground. His tears were just keeping falling at the ground, and he was staring into the black and grey sky. He was breathing heavily as he couldn't take air in from sadness. He closed his optics tightly and let all of his tears come out from him.

-I honestly wish the tears I'm crying were for nothing… -He silently whispered as he felt his spark feeling relieved for a moment.

-Arcee… believe me… you were my everything. And as long as my spark will beat, my life will be just for you. –He stated and cried out after that, clenching his fists so hardly that energon started leaking out of them again. He didn't even care a little. The mech was crying his entire fluid out, and his spark was parting more and more. But something was holding it together… something… that was holding it together from the start of their Spark-Bond.

…

-How is our prisoner doing today? –The silver mech asked and Airachnid looked at him.

-She's not cracking. I can't accomplish anything as long as she's that stubborn. –She looked at the blue femme that was trying to escape from the spider's web. She was moving randomly, desperately trying to escape it.

Starscream chuckled.

-It's funny to look at her like that. The poor Knock Out… I do believe he's crying for her death right now. –He stated and Airachnid chuckled too.

-Too bad we aren't there to see it… But we'd maybe be able to drag him over here…

Starscream raised an optic ridge.

-Why would you want her to escape?

-Nobody said anything about escaping… We would scrap her Spark-Mate _and_ sparkling. And if she's the same Arcee as we know, she'll crack just like that. –She snipped her fingers, and Starscream grinned.

-The fact you are a good Second-in-Command is surprising… But I strongly think that you have proven to be one. –Starscream chuckled and Airachnid bowed.

-Thank you, my liege. I won't disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Message

Days were passing, weeks were passing… Months were passing. And as time was passing slower and slower for Knock Out he was getting weaker and weaker. He wasn't forgetting her, but he wasn't even trying to. In his spark, there was still a little bright thing which was telling him to move on, no matter what happens to him. He didn't dare to forget her, he wanted to remember her optics' color and her sassy voice as long as possible… but the memories were flying away. They had no real Spark-Bond anymore as he saved her life with it the last time, and he couldn't know what was going on. He was working in a lab they had there. He was working for weeks, trying to locate her energy signal if there was one, but he didn't find anything. He was persistent, and he knew if he'd give up, he would probably die from sadness. The other thing that was keeping him alive and raising his hope was his little sparkling which was smiling at him every time he looked at her.

Grace was still that little and still that innocent, she didn't really change at all. Cybertronians need a lot of time to grow up, and he realized that he wanted her to be that small, and that Arcee was right when she said that he's going to cry when she grows up.

Grace moved her little head and looked up to her father who was on the computer. She was still lying at the floor as she was sleeping before that. Knock Out heard her yawn and turned around to smile at his purple daughter.

Grace wasn't smiling, as she felt he was concerned and sad for some reason. Then she looked at the blue part of the berth and touched it. Then she stroked it and looked back at the red mech whose smile faded away. He saw her wet optics and started approaching her.

-Oh no, don't be sad… -He said and picked his sparkling up, lifting it into the air.

A tear slid down her faceplate.

-No, _Little one_… She's still with us… Mommy has some… work to do… she'll be home soon. –He stated looking away from her as he didn't know if she was alive or not. He saw Airachnid stabbing her with his very own optics, but a part of him didn't want to let go just because of his optics.

-Our eyes can often deceive us_, Little thing_. –He smiled and looked at the sparkling whose optics weren't that wet anymore, but she was still sad.

Knock Out knew that he accidentally sent her the picture of her mother being stabbed and he tilted his head and smirked.

-Don't think about that. Your little brain still isn't supposed to think about things like that. And maybe, it was just an optical illusion. Sorry, kiddo, but I fear it is science time.

The little sparkling just blinked as she had no clue what he meant with "science time".

-Well… then… Here we go. What I have seen could just be an optical illusion. Now, the question is what an optical illusion is. An optical illusion, also called a visual illusion, is characterized by visually perceived images that fifer from objective reality. The information gathered by the optic is processed in the brain to give a perception that does not tally with a physical measurement of the stimulus source. There are three main types: literal optical illusions that create images that are different from the objects that make them, physiological ones that are the effects on the optics and brain of excessive simulation of a specific type like brightness, color, size, position, tilt, movement and something like that. The last types are cognitive illusions, the results of unconscious inferences. Of course I could go into details now, but I think your little mind is already blown. –He closed his optics and smiled widely.

The little femme didn't move as she couldn't understand a word from him.

He touched her forehead with his to share his calmness with her, and she suddenly shook her head again. He moved his forehead away from hers, and she smiled at him.

Then, Bumblebee came into the room and ruined the father/daughter moment.

The red mech sat the femme at the floor again and went to his computer again, and Bumblebee tilted his head.

-Why are you hurting yourself, KO? Just… get over it. You have an offspring, you should be happy.

The red medic grumbled something silently and nodded his head multiple times, and then looked at him.

-Would you give up the person who saved your life? Who has brought hope into it and accepted every sin of yours? That believed in you till the end? Who loved you so much that she even forgave you when you left her alone, hurt her…? Just because of the fact you saw her getting stabbed by your worst nightmare? Oh no, Bee, I don't think so.

-But what if you're wasting time for nothing.

-Better waste time for nothing than not to if she's still alive.

-But you saw…

-I did. But I don't believe it. She would never get offlined that simple… She'd perish heroic or she wouldn't perish at all. Believe it or not, although know her for a longer time than I do, I know every little thing about her, and if there's one thing I know, it is that she's never going down by her worst enemy, she proved it. Oh, sorry, my mistake. _Our_ worst enemy. She maybe got rid of Breakdown, but I believe she won't get rid of her. But she won't get rid of me.

-You have changed… -Bumblebee stated and Knock Out narrowed his optics.

-Oh, who knew? Making me one of the good guys would never affect me, right? –He turned to face his computer again.

-You are a real Autobot, _my friend_. –Bumblebee stated and Knock Out felt sudden joy in his spark. He never expected his rival to call him a real Autobot… and his friend. He couldn't help but smile while his back was turned at him, hiding it from the black/yellow mech.

That sentence was boosting his confidence and cockiness, and he straightened and looked at Bumblebee.

-You know, Bee, I_ am _a special one. –He turned his back at him and lifted his hands up- Cybertronians all over the world are calling me special! –He turned his head to see Bumblebee- And you know, not just Cybertronians… and not just special.

-Fine, _Hard Knocks_, we get it.

-Say it. –He turned around and put his hands at his hips.

-Say what?

-You know exactly. –He smirked and the younger mech rolled his optics.

-Do I have to…?

Knock Out nodded his head.

Bumblebee mumbled something.

-What? I can't hear you over the sound how awesome I am. –He put his hand next to his ear.

-You're fabulous. –Bumblebee stated and smiled.

-I am. –Knock Out smiled widely and approached his rival.

-I guess it won't be that easy to get rid of you… so I'll just accept you as a fellow. And… maybe we could be friends too… -Knock Out said and Bumblebee smiled.

-Of course, _Speedy_!

Knock Out laughed.

-And one more thing… -His smile vanished from his faceplates- Don't call me _Speedy_.

As Bumblebee wanted to say something, a message came in. The red mech looked at the screen and approached the computer.

-This… shouldn't be here at all. –He stated and walked over to the monitor. He widened his optics as he read from whom the message was, and then his sight fell at his sparkling that was playing with little energon cubed that he made for her to play with. He swiftly leaped to reach her and picked her up. The little thing dropped the one cube it was holding, and the mech crawled into the escape pod again.

Agent Fowler requested the removal from the pod, but Knock Out insisted on keeping it so it could be the sparkling's hideout or its place for sleeping. And as he was obviously taller than him and a real drama king, he was able to keep it.

He sat the sparkling into the pod again, and kissed its forehead.

-Now, don't you come out. Believe me; it's better for us both. –He stroked his daughter's helmet and scraped himself out again.

When he got out, he cleaned his shoulders from the dust and then walked over to the monitor. He opened the message and the spider lady came into the picture.

-Doctor… haven't seen you for a while. And where's the sparkling?

-Skip the foreplay, spider. What do you want?

-Your precious Grace…

Knock Out chuckled.

-What in Primus' beard gives you the thought I'd actually let you take her away from me?

She narrowed her optics and smirked.

-She isn't the thing we are looking for this time. We are looking for you.

-_Moi ? Pire encore mon cher ennemi._

-My lord and master would graciously welcome you to our group, but as you seem to be lost, we're just going to invite you to our ceremony.

-_Feier? Du planst etwas Großes? Besonderes?_

-I'd say something more than special_, Doctor Softy._ Something more with… offlining your Spark-Mate. –She stepped away from the camera and pointed with her hand at Arcee which was tied at a berth in the background. Knock Out's optics widely opened and his spark bounced up as he saw her still being there, online. His tears really were for nothing. She was still moving, although her spark chamber was opened and some parts of her body cracked. She had a few scars on her faceplates, but nevertheless, she wasn't badly hurt.

-You… You… YOU! –He pointed at her with his index claw as she came back to the screen- Firstly, nobody touches my Spark-Mate's spark chamber except from me- he silently said.

-Leave the details out, Knock Out. –She narrowed her optics.

He frowned and showed his dental plates.

-Secondly, what the frag are you doing to her?!

-Oh, we're just preparing machines so that they could dissect your dear partner. Or is that too hurtful for you?

-Thirdly… -He slammed his hands at the keyboard and narrowed his optics- If you don't stop and I catch you, you better be prepared for surgery! –He stated and showed his saw.

Airachnid evilly laughed.

-The ceremony is tomorrow night. If you don't show up… -The screen went to an army of Insecticons- They'll take care of Grace, since you all will be… distracted at that time.

-How could you know when night is? You're floating in space! –He grinned widely, evilly.

Airachnid frowned and the screen went black. Bumblebee's optics looked at the red mech that was writhing and still looking at the keyboard.

-Knock Out…

-She's alive… -He whispered.

What?

Knock Out turned his head to see Bumblebee- She's alive.

Bumblebee's optics ridges lowered.

-She's… alive! –Knock Out smiled widely and Bumblebee raised his ridges again.

Knock Out straightened and Bumblebee smiled. The red mech ran to Bumblebee and hugged him.

-SHE'S ALIVE! I was right! –He stated and ran out of the room, calling everybody's names and sharing the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reuniting

-You don't honestly want to go sacrifice yourself another time, Knock Out. You will probably get offlined if you go there, together with her. –Ultra Magnus stated and narrowed his optics at the smaller mech.

-Well, sorry sir, but I want to sacrifice myself. It's what keeps me so special. –He straightened, smirked, and put his servos at his hips.

-Don't you care about the safety of our team…?

-I do. Nobody says you have to come with me. –He shrugged his shoulders and Ultra Manus raised his optic ridges.

-Don't you realize it, soldier? It's a trap!

-I know, that's why I'm going. I simply love traps… they are so… well planned… and they have such a brilliant structure… -He was looking at his claws and palms as he was saying that- And more importantly- he stated and looked into Ultra Magnus' optics- I simply love to destruct them. The way a plan goes completely wrong is just a must to see!

-Knock Out, please face reality. You are a great soldier and an even greater scientist, but you can't possibly think that you could defeat them all by yourself.

-Why not? Starscream is easy to handle if you know him like I do, you've gotta keep Airachnid away from you… and the Vehicons? Huh! Total pushovers! –He waved his hand.

-There's one thing I can't tolerate. –Ultra Magnus stated and Knock Out raised his optic ridges, knowing that he was wrong.

-I know, I know… I'm too risky. But in my defense, Wheeljack took greater risks in his past. He even disobeyed you…

-It's Decepticon behavior. –Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics, and Knock Out smiled dumbly and stepped a step away.

-Decepticon? No, that would be just stupid… I am an Autobot with my whole spark! Devoted to good, _My Liege_. –He bowed and put his hand at his chest.

-My Liege? –Ultra Magnus asked, and Knock Out shook his head.

-_Non, non, non… Mon maitre… Je veux dire…_

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics.

-Get used to our expressions, Doctor.

-Yes… Ultra Magnus… sir… -He lowered his voice and his head.

Ultra Magnus saw that he wanted to go rescue his Spark-Mate with his whole spark, so he sighed.

-Fine. I will let you go to the Nemesis to find your Spark-Mate. Nevertheless, you'll need backup. But I'm busy so I can't help you right now, so is Ratchet. Wheeljack has to stay so he could repair a ship for us. Smokescreen, could you go help him?

-Sorry sir… but I promised to take Jack for a ride to cheer him up… turns out she's alive. But I have to take him to school tomorrow, so I couldn't really…

-Fine, you're justified. Bumblebee.

-I have to take Raf with me. He didn't get a good ride for a long time…

-Bulkhead. –Ultra Magnus looked at the green mech.

-I'm afraid… I have to take Miko to some kind of… library or something… -He was lying. He was about to take her to the amusement park that just opened a few kilometers away.

-Let me get this straight. No Bot can help rescuing Arcee.

-Well, Grace could go. –Wheeljack stated and Ultra Magnus looked strictly at him. When he turned his face away from him he saw that Knock Out was staring at him with the exact kind of expression on his faceplates.

-Oh come on, can't I joke a little?

-You can mock whatever and whoever you want, but not Grace, fellow. –Knock Out narrowed his optics even more and crossed his servos at his chest.

-Fine, you sensitive plant, I won't. –He lifted his hands up.

-Seems like you'll have to go all by yourself, doctor Knock Out. Keep in mind that you are all alone and that you can't act without thinking about it before. When you save her, contact us and we'll bridge you back. This mission requires special carefulness and brains.

-Brains is my middle name. –His optics twinkled.

-I thought it's Out. –Smokescreen stated and Knock Out rolled his optics.

-You'll depart when the sun rises.

-Oh, so at sunrise. Capeesh.

-It would be the best for you to go to recharge. –Ultra Magnus stated and Knock Out laughed.

When he realized that it wasn't a joke, he stopped.

-Oh… you didn't mean it as a joke?

-Why would he joke in a time like this…? –Ratchet asked and Bulkhead looked at him as he remembered that he was laughing like Knock Out once too, and Ratchet said exactly the same thing as he did now.

-But… I don't need sleep! I am a Cybertronian being… I can be awake for years! –He defended himself like a sparkling that doesn't want to go to sleep.

-No, mister, it's time for night-night. –Smokescreen mocked and Knock Out looked strictly at him now, but Smokescreen was smirking.

Knock Out grumbled and scraped himself into the escape pod to visit his sparkling that was waiting for him for a long time. He saw it trying to walk, but it failed as it fell at its face. Knock Out chuckled and crawled closer to her.

-It's still a little too soon for you to walk, Sweetie.

He lied down next to her, and she opened her optics and lifted her head up. She cutely squeaked and crawled to her father's servo that was lying in front of her face. For a time she watched the pattern at his car door, but then her optics locked at his and she widely smiled.

He smiled back, but soon after that he put his chin at the ground and heavily sighed. Grace came in front of his face and touched his nose with her tiny hand.

He smiled again and put his servos around her.

-Can you believe that they're actually putting me to sleep?

Grace tilted her head.

-Yeah, Grace, I know that I'm one of the bad guys when it comes to putting to sleep too, but you see, I'm big. Literally, you do see that I'm big.

Grace yawned.

-See? You are sleepy, I'm not. –He put his servo behind her and with the other one he touched her nose.

Grace half-closed her optics and started closing them occasionally, but was still trying to keep herself awake.

He pushed her down with his finger at her nose, and she fell backwards, landing at his servo that was waiting for her behind her.

Her optics were widely opened now, and her servos were at her chest.

-Mommy's fine, Grace. I'll just need to pick her up. _Alles wird gut, mein kleiner Spatz_. Now dream of something nice and beautiful… Like rivers, grass and flowers… toys… or me. Choose some; it is possible to have more dreams. In fact we always dream more than just one dream…

Grace yawned loudly and closed her optics. As she fell asleep he yawned too.

-Yawning is contagious, it helps us stay awake… it is… -He yawned again and half-closed his optics. As he tried to open them wider, they were just closing again.

-Okay… I'll… I'll just close my optics for a few seconds… -He stated and fell asleep.

…

A few hours passed, and Grace shivered as it was cold for her. She opened her optics and saw her father sleeping tightly, and she crawled next to him. She nuzzled closer to his chest, but she was still shivering. The little femme moaned as her father was sleeping tightly and didn't hug her. She was used to his care for her and she could always find warmth near him, but this time he wasn't providing it. She frowned and tried to nuzzle closer to him, but she was the closest she could possibly be to him. She yawned again, but it was too cold for her to sleep. She looked at his shoulders and the plating that were there. She put her servos at them and then her legs. The little purple sparkling stood up straight, her legs still being at the plating and her servos being at his chest. She saw that there was a little space between his neck and his chest plate, and she crawled up to it. As she snuggled closer to his chest plate, she heard a noise like something was opening, and she suddenly fell into his trunk. She rolled and then slammed into the end of it, yelping a little when hitting it. Although it was darker than before, it was warmer and more comfortable. She yawned again and fell asleep.

…

He went through the Ground Bridge. As soon as he got out, he leaped behind a column that was in the middle of a big room. He realized that Starscream was looking out of the window and that by just being a few meters away from him.

He prowled out of the room and took a random hallway. He expected to see some Vehicons blocking his way to his Spark-Mate, but there were no. He looked into a room that was next to him as he was passing, and saw Shockwave lifting up a container with synthetic energon. Knock Out was staring at the bright green colored energon for a moment, but then he shook his head.

_-Good old memories…_

He started to walk again. As he was passing he saw that there were a lot of rooms which he still had to explore, and he had no idea where she could be as he wasn't in that ship before. In the first room, there were Vehicons chatting. In the second one there were a few Insecticons at the ceiling. In the third one, there was Airachnid. She was in the control center, looking at the monitors. Information was all over it, but she didn't seem to care about it, it was like she was just looking at one monitor where the body type of a mech was showed. He rolled his optics and turned around. He wanted to walk away, but then he realized that the mech was looking familiar to him. He turned his head again to see the body type. It was his.

_-Aw, great. She's studying my weaknesses. –_He was thinking, and continued his path to face the femme tied to a berth. He heard steps coming from somewhere in front of him and he leaped into a random room. He was watching the corridor for a time, and saw that it was Soundwave who was passing by. Then he turned around to see a group of Vehicons looking at him.

He blinked twice.

-Doctor in the house. –He stated and the Vehicons pointed their blasters at the red mech.

-Hey… that's not a really nice way to treat guests… -He said and they began charging their blasters.

-Gee… You're temperamental ones… -He lifted his hands up.

A Vehicon lowered his head and put a servo at his helmet.

-Formal Decepticon medic sighted. Sending squad up request. –The Vehicon said through the comm. link.

As he lifted his head up, he saw that the red mech was there anymore.

-Well… I guess this is it with your promotion. –A fellow Vehicon stated.

…

Knock Out was running like crazy, looking ridiculous by doing that. His arms stretched and pointing at the front, and his legs getting high into the air.

He opened another random room and walked through it. He expected Vehicons again, but he got a thick-glass room with a berth and a femme lying on it. His spark tickled and twitched in the same time. She heard the noise and she looked at the entrance with sad-looking optics, thinking that it could be Airachnid that is going to torture her once again. But as she saw that it was her mate, her optics widened and she widely smiled. His spark bounced up and he started approaching her. Just as he was two meters away from the berth, he smacked his forehead into the glass and fell over, his engine shutting down.

Arcee rolled her optics.

He soon stood up and shook his head. Then he cut the glass with his saw and ran over to her.

He was so happy he couldn't say a thing, and she was just silent too as she didn't know what to say.

He closed her spark chamber and freed her from the handcuffs, and as she stepped at the floor again, she looked at him and as he smiled, she jumped at him and hugged him tightly, passionately.

She closed her optics as she was finally together with him again, after such a long time.

-Do that again and I will tear you into pieces, _Sweet Spark. –_He stated and she smiled, tightening their hug.

-I know. –She said and he closed his optics too, putting his faceplate at her helmet. If he wouldn't grow stronger from all the time spent alone without a Spark-Mate and with all the pain he experienced, he would cry tears of joy right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mistake

-You know I thought you were stabbed to death, right? –He asked braking away from the hug, but still holding her forearms. He was smiling, his optics were half-closed.

-Nevertheless, you continued to search for me… How did you know that I'm still here? –She asked and her optics got wet from happiness.

-I didn't. I just hoped you to be here. You don't have a clue what I would do if something happened to you… -He looked at the ground and shook his head- You mean everything to me, Cee. Seriously, everything. –He locked his optics at hers and felt a feeling like liberation in his spark. He never said that so openly to her.

-If it wouldn't be you… I'd be scrap right now. –He joked a little and falsely smiled- I never had the best role-models when I was still a Decepticon… but I have found one here as an Autobot.

Arcee smiled.

-It would be nice if Ultra Magnus showed up now.

-Ultra Magnus? No… -He saw that she was looking at him weirdly- NO.

He smirked as she raised her optic ridges.

-Actually, I was thinking about a part of me… A part that I cherish and love; care for and can't simply survive without.

Arcee smirked and shook her head- You self absorbed Glitch… -She said, but she wasn't really annoyed by his behavior.

-I meant you. –He stated and she saw that his optics twinkled.

Arcee sweetly smiled. She remembered the time when she was alone with Bumblebee in the Nemesis as they took over it. Just before Starscream and Knock Out ruined the moment by stepping into action, he complimented her to be a "powerful little Two-wheeler".

-Hey… Cee… what are you thinking about…? –He asked as she was daydreaming.

-About our lock and load. –She lied as she didn't want him to know she was thinking of Bumblebee. Although she was just linking the events together, she was sure he'd get jealous again. He gets jealous very easily.

Knock Out smirked- You have lovely features. Perfect for a painful little procedure I like to call the _nip and tuck. _–He reminded her.

-Dodge and kick. –She said and crossed her servos.

-Shock and drop. –He smiled showing his dental plates.

-Shock and drop… -She silently repeated after him and put her servos at his chest plate.

-I didn't hear you saying that, you were at the ground. –He stated and she smirked.

-Well, I actually used this sentence when the Insecticon got shocked from the electricity in the railway… you weren't there at that time.

-So… you liked me from the start too, didn't you? –He asked and wrapped his servos around her waist.

-I wouldn't say that… -Her sight went away from his optics.

-_Nein… Ich war dir unbedeutend und egal, nicht war?_

-Oh, shut up and drive. –She stated and looked into his optics.

-Well… of course you liked me. _Ich bin ein Bild von einem Mann._

-You're a self absorbed, mad doctor who is also treacherous, vicious, smart and annoying… and I don't know why _the frag_ I love you so much.

-It is hard to hate me. And even harder to get rid of me.

-True, you have always been a stalker.

He smirked widely and his face got just an inch away from hers.

His optics glowed intensively, just like at the time they were in the merciless desert.

_-__How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure this cause I can't ignore it if it's love… Love! Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love… _ -He started to sing and Arcee rolled her optics.

-You have to stop listening to Earth music.

Knock Out chuckled.

-In memory of my fallen comrade- he put a servo at his spark chamber- I will listen to Earth songs… just to please his poor taste of amusement.

-In memory of your fallen comrade, I will let you do that. –She said and he touched her forehead with his.

-I love you. –He purred into her audio.

-Same here. –She stated and they leaned for a kiss, but the kiss never came as they heard steps rushing towards them. They quickly split up and Arcee turned her servos into blasters but Knock Out took her servo.

-Not now. They're angry. –He stated and pulled her servo to get her to run away. They ran through some halls and corridors, till they got to a dead end. They heard the group of Vehicons rushing towards them, and Knock Out released her servo. He was looking around to see if he could climb up somewhere, but there wasn't anything. He heard a blaster shot coming from right next to him and he saw Arcee and a hole big enough for them to enter.

-What… are you doing? –He asked as she tried to enter it.

-Well… somebody had to save our metal! –She stated and climbed inside of it, but she was still holding herself up with her servos.

Knock Out looked confused.

-It was a hidden corridor I managed to find. Now get inside here and follow my lead.

-Whoah, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, _Mademoiselle_. This obviously _is_ a corridor… but it goes all the way down. Aren't you looking at the risk you taking?

-I got that from you. –She stated.

-Right… But you can't expect me to enter… _this_! You never know what is beneath you. What if there's a trash compactor waiting for us to come so it could squeeze us? What if there are Insecticons? What if there's Airachnid? Or… something that could ruin my perfect finish!

-Fine, if you want to go offline just stay here and get scraped by the Vehicons. By Vehicons, Knock Out, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?

Knock Out looked at the corridor where they got from and saw a Vehicon coming out.

-Hmm… Let me think… -He stated and started stroking his chin, but the blue femme took his servo and pulled him into the hole. As he came in she released and they started to slide down the corridor. Firstly the corridor was big enough for both of them to slide down trouble-free, but then it got narrow. Knock Out's plating at his shoulders was getting scratched and he couldn't prevent it. Their ears started to hurt as the noise wasn't stopping, so Knock Out had to do something. He slammed his back against one side of the corridor, and his legs at the other side to stop himself. As Arcee realized he wasn't coming, she did the same thing.

-Knocks, what are you doing?

-My precious body parts won't get scrapped just like that… so as our audios. Isn't there any other way out? –He asked and Arcee climbed up to him.

-No, no there isn't. This is the only path, and the sooner we get out of here the better.

-Well, I'm not going. I've got a bad feeling about this.

-Fine. Feel free to rust here if you don't want to come with me.

He realized that she somehow got offended by his behavior, even though he didn't know how.

-I'm sorry Sweet spark, but I can't trust this narrow path. Something is definitely wrong here… -Just as he said that, a quake occurred. Arcee looked up to see what was going on, but it seemed like there was nothing up, it was coming from the outside. Then, there was a noise like somebody smacked into the metal corridor. After that, there was a shrilling noise.

-What if this corridor… -Knock Out started and looked into Arcee's optics with his scared-looking ones- isn't a corridor…? What if we're stuck in a big pipe? And we didn't even know it?!

Arcee's optics widened as she came to the conclusion that his conclusion was right.

-Simply simple said, we're doomed. –Knock Out stated and looked up.

He saw steam coming from the upper part of the pipe, and his optics widened. He closed his optics tightly, and then turned his head around again. Arcee's optics widened too, but she couldn't do anything special as the steam reached them.

She started to fall, but his servo grabbed hers. He started to slide down as the steam was getting stronger and stronger, but the mech was fighting it. He turned full of willpower, probably because he had Arcee back. The steam was getting even stronger, and his body started to slide down. He looked at Arcee and saw her half-closed optics already locked at him. Her servo was slowly sliding out of his, but he was trying to keep her here, with him.

-Knock Out…! –He heard her voice that was weaker because of the steam.

He lowered his optic ridges as he saw the femme's pain.

-Knock Out… let go! –He heard her say.

-No! –He immediately responded- No, I'm not letting you go, Arcee! Not again! –He loudly stated.

-No… Knock Out… let go already! –She shouted over to him, but her voice was still weak.

The steam was already heating their bodies up to a dangerously high level, and their systems were getting weaker. Her servo was still sliding out of his, but he was trying to keep her with him, although he was sliding down.

-I won't! I cannot afford to lose you once again! –He stated and tightened their hold.

-No, you Glitch! Let go already or we'll both get burned up! –She stated and narrowed her optics and the mech finally understood that this wasn't a romantic but sad part of the story like in the stories he used to watch in drive-in theatres, it was merely her attempt to save them by telling him to let go, to slide down to save both of them from the heat.

He finally started to slide down again, and the steam was helping as it was coming from above. There was no sound of scratching metal anymore, and they easily slid down. When they finally saw the two exits of the giant pipe, they braced themselves preparing to go through the bigger end. The steam went away, and they felt that it was cooling down. Nevertheless, they were still in danger of slamming at the ground, so Knock Out hugged the femme to protect her. They rolled out, and when they stopped rolling, Arcee was on top of him. She looked around, but she still didn't get off him. They were in a small room full of flashy lights, obviously the cockpit as Arcee saw the big window. There was no one, so she sighed.

-You seriously thought I'd die if you'd let go?

-Human films aren't the best ones… Still, they do know how to combine romance and tragedy. –He stated and smiled sweetly, his optics radiating kindness.

-You know, sometimes, you're actually cute. –She stated and he chuckled.

She got down from him, and offered him a servo to put him back at his feet. He gladly accepted it, and he stood up.

-I never really managed to ask about Grace… is she alright? –Arcee asked and Knock Out's optics widened.

-Grace…! Grace! I totally forgot about her!

-H-How do you mean that? –She asked sounding concerned.

-I… She was fine yesterday… but when I woke up she wasn't next to me! I was trying to find her…really…

-What are you trying to say…? –She narrowed her optics.

-I am trying to say that… -He felt something move in his chest plate- …something's wrong with me.

Arcee raised an optic ridge.

-What?

-No, seriously… Something's wrong with me. –He stated and transformed into vehicle mode. With his mirror, he looked inside of himself, and saw Grace lying at the seat.

-Arcee, take the package out. –He stated and Arcee as he opened his door, she looked inside of him and saw their sparkling. She opened her mouth and took Grace out. As Grace saw her mother, she squeaked from happiness and as she was already in her mother's arms, she nuzzled closer to her mother.

Arcee smiled and hugged her tightly, making the little sparkling laugh cutely.

Knock Out transformed back and Arcee looked at him. She was hugging the sparkling tightly.

-You honestly brought the sparkling with you?

-It's not my fault. –He stated and put his servos at his chest.

-You know how much trouble this is going to bring? –She asked and Knock Out nodded his head.

-But I also know how much Grace means to you… -He stated and hugged her from the back, wrapping his servos around her waist.

She couldn't really be mad at him; she loved the fact that she was reunited with her family. They meant too much for her to be mad. Arcee lifted the sparkling more up so Grace could get to her father's sight, and then she kissed Knock Out's cheek.

-Maybe you are annoying and rude sometimes, but I couldn't actually live my life without you… I missed you so much, _Doctor Fabulous_. –She whispered into his ear.

Then she embraced Grace, and Knock Out came with his head closer, his chin at her helmet. Arcee sighed loudly and closed her optics as she finally felt better again, and the sparkling yawned and snuggled closer to her mother. Arcee opened her optics and sweetly smiled at the sparkling that was snuggling closer.

-Aww… What a cute and spark-reaching moment… -A high pitched voice said behind their backs, and their optics widened.

Knock Out looked back and saw the silver Seeker standing at the doorjamb.

-Starscream… -He stated and Arcee turned around too.

Starscream evilly chuckled and leaned at the doorjamb.

-Airachnid, would you be so kind? –He asked and Airachnid came into the room from above, breaking a glass tile. She landed at her knee and her head was lowered, but then she lifted it up to see the terrified pair of Autobots holding their scared-to-death sparkling.

-Of course, my lord. In fact… -she looked at the sparkling that looked up to its mother as it saw that the spider lady was looking at it- …I'd be pleased if you'd give me the task. –She narrowed her optics and evilly smirked.

-Let the games begin. –Knock Out narrowed his optics and moved Arcee aside.

-I'll take Airachnid. You make sure our sparkling gets to a safe hideout. –He whispered to Arcee and she stepped back to get away.

Then he reached for his diminished Energon Prod which he managed to repair and amplified it. He started running over to the arachnid and rolling the Prod in his hand. Arcee started running away, but unfortunately for her, Starscream saw her and started running into her direction.

Airachnid jumped up to dodge Knock Out's attack and then she tried to land at him, but he leaped away. She landed at the floor, and narrowed her optics. Knock Out was waiting for her to attack. Not because he had a plan, because he was afraid of Terrorcons. She stood up and started running towards him, and he was waiting for her to reach him.

Starscream reached Arcee and jumped at her, and the three started rolling. Arcee was protecting the sparkling with her arms while Starscream was scratching and cutting her. She kicked him off herself and put the sparkling in a little indentation in the wall to hide it. She wanted to say something to the little sparkling, but the silver mech jumped at her again and they started rolling.

…

-Why isn't Starscream moving the ship? We are going to crash into Jupiter in exactly 1 hour and 16 minutes if he doesn't move this ship for at least 20 degrees. –Shockwave was calculating the time.

If the ship won't move, they will crash into Jupiter's atmosphere and with no doubt perish. The time was running, and Shockwave was starting to get concerned.

-It would be illogical for Starscream to forget about the coordinates and the whole ship. Soundwave, could you send me an image of their doing? –He asked and Soundwave came next to him. He released his mini-con Laserbeak and the mini-con flew away to spy on the Bots and Cons.

Soundwave already knew what was going on there, and he pressed a switch to open the hole in the center of the cockpit. It was there to throw the intruders out, but wasn't really necessary. Until now.

…

Knock Out was trying to hit the spider with his Prod, but Airachnid was jumping around. She jumped up at the ceiling and started to shoot webs at the ex-con, but he was dodging it. He stopped every movement and she jumped down at him, and this time she hit him at the floor. He was holding her back with his Prod but she kept coming closer. She started rolling to get him to the hole in the floor, in the middle of the room. He came to the end, and saw that he's going to fall down if he doesn't do something. He stopped the rolling and Airachnid, who was angry because he found her plan out, started to push his Energon Prod into his face. He was showing his dental plates as she was nearing it to his face, and in the process she tore the Prod apart again. Now it was completely ruined, and Knock Out frowned.

-Do you know how hard it was to repair it?

Arcee was trying to dodge Starscream attacks, but she got cut into her abdomen again. Then, she got enough from the Seeker's hits, and she pulled out her blades. She punched him into his face and made him leap away from her, and then she jumped into the air, stroke him with her blade one times, then two times, and then she jumped again, turned around and took him down. Starscream got his scar back and she was at him just like when she won their battle the first time, but spared his life. He cried out a battle cry, and threw her off himself. With the time, it seemed that he grew stronger. She transformed just before she slammed at the ground, and then drove away from him. He saw that and quickly jumped at his feet. He started to run towards her, but then he saw a little purple femme crawling at the ground. She couldn't drive for a long time as the pain was big, and she transformed back into robot mode and started limping away.

…

-Where is Starscream? And where is Laserbeak? –Just as Shockwave said that, the mini-con came into the room and landed at Soundwave's chest. Soundwave's visor showed the picture of the cockpit and the action there.

-I would like to help, but we only have 38 minutes. Soundwave, let's get into an escape pod and escape from here. Inform the Vehicons. –Shockwave stated, grabbed all the energon and some devices, and ran out of the room. Soundwave got to the control center and informed every single Vehicon. They all got into escape pods except Steve; they had to drag him into one. When everybody was in pods, they all departed.

…

Knock Out jumped up at his legs and slammed Airachnid at the ground. She yelped, and as Knock Out saw the chance, he kicked her into the hole. He expected her o fall into it, but she didn't, she was still holding herself up with her servo. Knock Out smirked as her life was now in his claws. He kneeled down to face her.

-Poor spider… Now your time has finally finished…

-Knock Out… you know you don't want to do it… -Airachnid was scared, and that made him smirk even wider.

-I know I want it. And this, my dear enemy, is for Breakdown. –He said and stood up straight, getting his leg at her fingers.

-Wait! –She stated and he moved his leg back at the ground.

-What? –He asked in a calm voice.

-Breakdown wouldn't want you to do that. –She stated, and his optics widened. He remembered him again, and his optics started getting wet. He turned around and lowered his head, and Airachnid smirked, but was still waiting for him to move.

Unfortunately for her, he evilly chuckled.

-But Arcee would. –He stated and stepped at her claws, and she released. She was falling, and he was watching it, smiling widely. She soon got out of his sight, and he proudly stepped away. Then he saw a terrifying picture. Starscream with a lifted hand and big, stretched-out claws was behind his sparkling and Arcee was too far away and hurt to reach Grace. He remembered all his nightmares, and saw that it was just like in his dreams. He cried Grace's name out and she looked behind herself, seeing the silver, slim mech with a raised hand. Knock Out started to run towards her, and Starscream chuckled.

-Say goodbye to your little sparkling Knock Out. Take a good look at it before it goes offline. In three… two… one… -He said and his servo started to move to offline the sparkling which optics were wet from fear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bright Light

When Starscream's claws went dangerously close to her sparkling, Arcee's optics got wet from fear and sadness. Her spark was emotionally disturbed from all the sadness she was experiencing, and she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't save Tailgate, she couldn't save her sparkling. She fell onto her knees just before she saw her sparkling getting stabbed… although, that never happened. She heard a painful and mournful cry that was definitely not coming from her sparkling; it was coming from the red medic. She lifted her head up and saw the red mech at his knees, gasping heavily. Her optics widened and she felt her spark slowly going apart. And as it was slow, it was even more painful. He protected the sparkling with his very life, and wasn't sorry for it.

He started breathing even heavier, and he widely smiled at the sparkling. His optics got wet and he half-closed them. His smile vanished from his faceplates, he closed his optics, and he fell onto the ground raising the dust off it, right next to the sparkling.

There was a big hole in his back, caused by the silver mech's long, sharp claws. The claws struck him deep into the armor, into his organs he needed to survive. Energon was all over the floor and at Starscream's claws.

Starscream was surprised at first, staring at the red mech whose body was lying at the floor. Now he could brag about stabbing _two_ Arcee's partners to death. When he thought about that, he grinned widely and chuckled. Then, he looked at the purple sparkling which was tilting its head into random positions as it didn't know what happened.

Grace was trying to figure out why her dad wasn't looking at her and why he was just lying at the ground. Her brain still wasn't ready to think of complicated situations, and she never heard about death either. Still, she knew something wasn't right with her father, and he definitely wasn't sleeping. She touched his plating and quickly removed her servo from it again, just like the first time she was getting to know him as her father. She remembered the event when she was just a few hours old. Then her optics got wet even though she didn't know why. She touched his plating once again, but this time her servo stayed at him and her optics were getting even more wet.

Starscream was watching the sparkling crying, and he felt his spark twitch. Still, he was proud of his accomplishment. Then he looked at the blue femme that was limping towards him. He was ready to attack her when she got near to him, but then he saw that she wasn't paying attention at him. She fell onto her knees again and a tear slid down her faceplate. She started to stroke Knock Out's right faceplate and her bright blue optics were slowly getting blurry.

Starscream's grin suddenly faded away, and his optic ridges went into a position like he cared a little now. He saw what he did; he killed a former fellow that protected his sparkling from him. If it wouldn't be him, he would kill the probably only Autobot sparkling in the entire universe. He lowered his head. He knew what he did was terrible when he saw the expressions on Arcee's and Grace's face. He was once an ordinary scientist, not devoted to evil or power and might thirsty. He wasn't always the bad guy.

The silver mech looked at his claws and saw that they were full of Knock Out's energon, and he shook his head. He didn't want anything like that to happen, he just wanted to be on top… but now he learned that it wasn't good for him to be on top. His spark twitched even more and he looked at Knock Out once again. He was breathing hardly, and the breath was getting weaker and weaker, but the red mech still didn't want to leave. He was fighting till the end, he was fighting to survive… only to see his Spark-Mate and his sparkling before going away from them.

_-Wh-What did I do…? –_The silver mech's optics widened as he finally saw that he was headed to pure evil… but this made him stop. Of course he could scrap them all now, but he didn't want to anymore. He finally got a change of spark, and he pressed a button to turn the ship just enough for the ship to bypass Jupiter. He couldn't act evil anymore; he had to think about his life. His past, his present, and his future. He transformed into a jet and flew out as no escape pods were left for him, and he could easily fly somewhere where he could think about his behavior.

-Knock Out… please don't leave yet… -She whispered to him and he half-opened his optics. His optics were blurry, and were not even red anymore.

-Sweet Spark… -He said with a voice so low that her spark twitched- Don't get fooled by appearance…

-Knock Out… You're leaking… you are going offline… -Her optics got wet and a tear slid down her faceplate.

He looked up to her and smiled.

-Lesson number 5; and this shall be your last one from me…

She opened her mouth as she didn't want him to say things like that.

-Don't go away, Knock out… Don't… -She started to cry.

He chuckled.

-In one of those stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night. And when your sorrow is comforted you will be content that you have known me. You will always be my loved one… I shall not leave you…

He lifted his hand up to touch her faceplate, but he felt his body slowly getting paralyzed and he couldn't get it up to her, so he put it at the ground again.

-I don't want you to leave from _this_ world… -She silently stated.

He smiled even wider and the smile hurt so much that his optics got wet. His spark was pulsing slower and slower, and his breath was getting weaker and weaker.

-I know you will be sad… but I can't stay here and you know it… You know it exactly.

Arcee sobbed loudly and put her servos at his one.

-Stay with us… don't let go… -Tears were falling down her faceplates.

He felt his sparkling hug his arm too, and that made tears come to his optics. His engine started to purr as he was enjoying his last moments with her and Grace, and his spark was getting weaker, it hurt terribly.

The purr of his engine was shortening his life, he knew it, but he also knew that they didn't. He wanted to be happy the next few minutes he would still be alive, and he didn't want anybody to cry… but it was too late.

Arcee's spark shattered and she left all the tears drop down at the ground.

-As long as the memory of me exists in your mind, _my dear_, you will survive without me. You will always remember me… and I'll make sure you won't get into trouble. –His smile vanished as it hurt too much.

-Let's break away Knock Out… Let's run away from all the things that are preventing us from being happy… -She said with a quivering voice.

He smiled again and looked into her optics to get the picture of them, and with no other words he put his faceplate at the ground and closed his optics. He was still smiling for a moment, but then his systems shut down and his smile vanished.

She knew it was over, and her spark twitched so hard that she almost fell at the ground too. Instead, she leaned at his body and started to cry loudly, tears falling at him. She couldn't stop anymore, and she silently cried out his name.

_He stood up straight. He looked around and saw the femme crying at him and the sparkling's wet optics too, but he wasn't himself… he was looking at himself from a distance. Then, there was a harsh light and he felt like he should follow it. A force pulled him up, and he was standing in the air. He was looking at his lifeless body from the above, and he was smiling as he felt a comfortable light shining at his faceplates. He was following it for a moment, until he saw a blue mech standing in front of the light's entrance._

_-Knock Out. Is it already time? –He heard the mech ask and his smile got bigger._

_-Breakdown… -He said and felt wonderful, but somehow different._

_Breakdown offered a servo to the red mech, but he soon saw that his best friend was fighting with himself._

_-What is it, doctor? –He asked and Knock Out's smile vanished._

_-I… I don't really know… -He stated and Breakdown nodded his head._

_-It is 'bout your family, am I right?_

_-I don't even know, Break. But it is like they need me… I'm feeling something strange…_

_-Of course you are. It is a part of going away from this place, to a better one. –His friend stated._

_-So… I'm dead… right?_

_-Doc, you're floating in the air and you can see yourself down there. What do you think?_

_Knock Out laughed a little._

_-Breakdown… this light… is this?_

_-Yes. You are finally home, Knock Out. Take my servo and I will lead you._

_Knock Out was still looking around as he couldn't believe the things he was seeing._

_Then, he looked at Arcee and Grace._

Arcee was crying at his lifeless body and shaking from sadness, and Grace put her tiny helmet at his shoulder. Then, she spoke for the first time- Daddy…

_Knock Out widened his optics and slightly smiled. He turned around to face Breakdown._

_-I don't know… Shall I go with you… Or shall I stay…?_

_-It is your decision. –Breakdown said and smiled as he knew that Knock Out loved the blue femme with his whole spark._

_Knock Out's optics started to leak, and his tears were silver. He wasn't actually sad, but he was crying anyways. The silver tears were dropping at his lifeless body, and he looked at Grace. She was down just like her mother, and he couldn't help but to decide for staying with them._

_-Breakdown… I'd love to stay with you… But I think my place is still down there… -He sighed and looked into Breakdown's optics that were shining at him- Till all are one._

_-Till all are one, Little buddy. –Breakdown stated and Knock Out smiled._

_He saw that Breakdown and the light were vanishing, and it was turning dark around him. Then there was static, and he felt pain once again._

He widely opened his optics and felt sadness in his spark that was coming from her. Their Spark-Bond was working again, and he smiled as he felt the femme crying at his shoulder.

-Does the offer for breaking away still go? –He asked and Arcee widened her optics.

-Knock Out… -She whispered and smiled widely.

She sat up and saw that he could sit up too, and she hugged him passionately. They closed their optics from the pleasure and happiness they were feeling. She was still crying, but now she was crying tears of joy. He picked up the sparkling and hugged it too, so the three of them were hugging again.

-I love you… -She stated and he looked into her optics.

-I know. –He stated and he finally kissed her lips again after such a long time. When they stopped kissing, he called Ratchet and requested a Ground Bridge.

The Ground Bridge came, and the mates and their sparkling went through it.

…

Five claws got at the still open hole. Then, there were another five. The femme pulled herself up and saw that she was alone, so she evilly smirked. The Insecticons remained at the ship too, and that meant she was finally able to be boss. Airachnid chuckled first, and then laughed loudly, and her echo was heard in the room.

She did it, she survived. She still didn't know what she's going to do now, but she was sure about something- she will never give up on haunting Autobots down, now that she hated more than one of them.

…

A few months passed, and the family was back to perfect condition. A lot happened with the time, the Predacons rose up once again, against them. Ultra Magnus had to leave the Autobots to secure Cybertron, and Bumblebee got the role as a leader. He soon befriended the little sparkling and he and Knock Out got friends. At that day, Knock Out was racing Bumblebee.

-I said you can't keep up with me! –The red mech stated and made a sharp curve. Bumblebee was right behind him.

-That's what you think! –The yellow mech stated and reached him. Knock Out didn't want to give up yet, so he speeded up.

The whole team was cheering on them, even the little sparkling was there.

The two mechs reached the finish line… and it was a photo finish! Everybody stood up ad started to clap as they finally knew that they were the same speed. The two mechs transformed back into their original, robot form and shook their hands. Arcee jumped at both of them and hugged them, and then she kissed Knock Out's cheek to make sure he won't get jealous, but the red mech wasn't that jealous anymore because he finally saw a friend in Bumblebee. The team surrounded them and they were all happy and cheerful that day.

-Congrats, Bee. I never thought someone could keep up with me. –He stated and Bumblebee smiled widely.

-Well, someone had to, since you can't keep up with Arcee. –He stated and the red mech smiled, showing his dental plates.

…

The sun went down soon, too soon, but Knock Out couldn't sleep. He snuggled closer to Arcee as she was the only hope for him to finally fall asleep.

-Cee… Wake up, Cee. –he whispered into her audio and she wiggled a little. She turned around to face him, the sparkling still sleeping in her servos.

-What…? –She asked, sounding annoyed.

-Remember our agreement? –He asked and she rolled her optics.

-You were dying, Knock Out, I had to say that to keep you alive. –She closed her optics and fondled the berth with her faceplate.

-Pssst… Cee… -He whispered, but she didn't respond. He evilly smirked and neared his face to hers.

She soon felt a wet "something" sliding up her faceplate, and as she remembered the time when he was still hurt from saving her, she immediately knew what that was. She half-opened her optics and smiled sweetly, so he got a little surprised.

-Not disgusted? –He asked with his rude tone once again, and she chuckled, leaving him even more confused.

-I get used to things quickly. –She stated and leaned her head at his chest. He gently stroked her helmet, but still wanted to get her to run away with him, even if just for a few days… or weeks. He wanted to show her something, something he already knew where it was, and he still remembered that he already described it once. He wanted her to be _madly _in love with him again, just as she was when their sparks melded. He knew she couldn't be that happy when everybody was around… he wanted her to be as happy as he was every day with her. He realized the importance of life when he almost lost his life and saw Breakdown again, which made him a real Autobot… with Decepticon behavior.

-Arcee, please… -He stated and she showed her dental plates while smiling. She looked into his clear blue optics and half-opened hers again.

-Go the frag to sleep, _valentine. –_She stated and he touched her forehead with his.

-Don't make me go to sleep… The last time someone did that to me ended up like this: Grace stuck in my own trunk, _dear._

She kissed his lips and parted from him in a matter of astroseconds. Then she turned around and wiggled to fall asleep again.

-Bumblebee allowed me to take you to a second honeymoon, _Sweetspark_. We are free from any work for a few weeks! –He stated and she turned to face him again.

-Aren't you happy here? Smokescreen isn't even teasing you anymore… -She stated and closed her optics again.

-You femme are seriously ignorant if you believe that he doesn't tease me. –He stated and she opened her optics and yawned.

-Too bad that I'm too intelligent to be ignorant.

Knock Out smiled and his optics' blue light shone at the berth –Your point. –He stated.

-You know, now, with blue optics, you seriously remind me on my previous partners… -She started to mock and he showed his dental plates while smiling.

-I can still change them to… I don't know, pick a color. –He stated and she stroked his faceplates as she finally felt like before again- the same red mech, the same old story, and the same fights. She didn't know why, but she couldn't keep her optics from his, as they were shining brightly.

-Your optics are wonderful… just as they are. –She stated and he knew she was remembering their "honeymoon".

-Please… -He purred and put his claw under her chin to raise her head up. She rolled her optics and sweetly-smiled.

-I know I'm going to regret this… but fine. –She stated and he kissed her passionately from the happiness both of them were feeling.

…

They stepped out of the Ground Bridge and it closed. Arcee saw a beautiful landscape with grass and flowers all over the hills, and there was the sea in the back. She saw cliffs at the left side, just like Knock Out once described it. There was a slight breeze and petals of the flowers rose up and flew above Grace. She smiled and stood up at her feet, trying to catch one. As she didn't, she started to walk to reach them, and the Spark-Mates smiled as they saw that their sparkling learned how to walk… for a while. Grace laughed, and because of that she lost control and fell at her back, rolling down the hill. Knock Out and Arcee were concerned about her, and they ran to the edge of the hill. Where she was there was soft grass, and she was already sitting at the grass and looking into the green, cutely laughing as she probably saw some tiny butterflies.

Knock Out turned to face Arcee- Didn't I tell you the exact same picture? Who knew we could find a place like this at Earth!

Arcee smirked.

-You. You planned this all along, didn't you? But the question is… when?

He chuckled and wrapped his servos around her waist.

-When you were in the Harbinger, my dear. When you were exploring it, I was still here, checking this place. I never knew I could actually use this place for something.

She smiled and he released her. He was fully straightened to show his nicest side again, but as he didn't watch where he was stepping, he came to the edge and started to fall; taking Arcee's servo so she could fall together with him.

They were rolling, and they soon started to laugh. When they stopped Arcee was at the top of him again.

-And? How do you like my present? –He asked and she smiled.

-I couldn't imagine it nicer… You do know how to make a femme happy, Doc Knock. If not at the start, it is at the end.

-Oh, it isn't the end. It just started now.

Arcee tilted her head and raised an optic ridge.

-You know what I'm talking about. –Knock Out stated and Arcee came closer to his face. Seeing her deep blue optics and feeling her touch, his spark started to race again.

-I know. –She stated and came even closer. She felt excitement in her spark, coming from him. Their sparks were beating at the same time again, and their Spark-Bond was finally a real bond again. She stroked his faceplate with her fingers, but he just skipped the foreplay and cupped her face, pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. The sun was shining at them; their bodies were bathing in sunlight. A small breeze came and sent shivers through their spines, and they stopped kissing to look around. The place was more than wonderful, and it was even nicer than Arcee imagined it. They were looking at the purple sparkling who was standing at its feet as it grabbed a petal.

-Could this be any better? –Arcee suddenly asked and Knock Out smirked widely as his mind started to get messy again.

-Yes… but Grace is here, so…

She rolled her optics and got down from him. She walked over to the sparkling and lifted it up. Knock Out leaped at his feet and ran over to his family, and together they walked into the distance, towards the sunset. Grace snuggled closer to her mother and Knock Out stroked her forehead and smiled widely as she looked into his optics, smiling.

Arcee looked at her Spark-Mate. He was different from her and the sparkling, but she honestly wanted him to be different.

She knew that he was still a Decepticon deep inside of him, and she accepted it. He hated his Decepticon side, and he tried to hide it. But it wasn't possible, it is innate to him. Although his optics were blue now, he was still himself. The self-absorbed Glitch with a rude and insufferable attitude… which she loved. Once devoted to evil, his spark was tainted, but still pure. He was two attitudes in one person… He was Knock Out.

His red paint job was getting flashier as the sun was setting, and his optics were twinkling. She was in love with a Decepticon. No, he wasn't a former Decepticon, he was still one. Although he joined them, he had still the same attitude; he was just turned to the good side. He changed his spark, but was still the same Con she knew before. And she loved him because of that.

She lowered her head and started to think as he was still looking at the sparkling.

-_Decepticon or Autobot… It doesn't even matter anymore. Two opposite terms, yet the same. I remember the time when there was no war, never. It was always peaceful, and nobody was fighting and slathering. We were all there for each other, and optic color didn't even matter. The origin didn't matter, we were all together. And as the war started, everybody parted. Families, friends… A single insignia's design can ruin the peace… did it ever matter? Just because of different ideals? Just because we weren't thinking the same? Because if that is how it is, it is simply the stupidest thing ever. To kill each other just because of that…? We are proof. We are proof that everyone can be together, can be a family. Red loves blue, blue loves red. And nothing else matters! Why is this so complicated…?_

She felt his servo stroking her right faceplate, and with sad-lookingoptics she looked at him.

-I felt your spark being sad… -He stated and lowered his optic ridges. He didn't smile anymore.

Her spark was filling up with care and calmness, coming from him. She liked the feelings, she was happy to feel his feelings again. She surely missed the Spark-Bond's effects. She lowered her head.

-Two different ideals… two different colors… still, they are the same.

Knock Out raised his optic ridges.

She looked into his optics again- You're still a Decepticon, you can't really change... –She said and lowered her head.

He smiled sweetly.

-It's more than a _relationship._ And my dear, -he stated and put his fingers under her chin, raising her head up so she could look into his calming blue optics, and she smiled, but was still looking sad- I am a Decepticon, but in the same time I'm an Autobot. Does that even matter now?

She suddenly hugged his servo and smiled widely. He was confused about her behavior firstly, but then he smiled again.

-Nope, it doesn't. I just wanted you to accept it. –She stated and looked into his optics.

He rolled his optics and smiled wider- Do you have to complicate things?

-I am a complicated person, Knock Out.

His optics suddenly glowed intensively, and he looked away from hers, into the air.

He soon chuckled softly, even softer than usual.

-I know, Sweetspark. That is- He looked into her optics- why I love you.

She smiled at him and then looked at the sparkling in her servos again. Grace's optics were closed and she was already asleep, even though the sun was shining at her. They both stopped walking at the same time, and sweetly smiled at the same time. Then they looked at each other and their optics locked.

-How many times did I tell you that your optics look wonderful? –He silently asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

-Tell me it again, _Heartbreaker_.

He chuckled- Your optics look wonderful.

She smiled wider, and he smiled wider too.

-My armor _is _actually shaped like the human symbol for love… So, I'm a love warrior.

She smirked and raised an optic ridge.

-You're no warrior. You're a soldier.

-_Love _soldier. –He said.

-A soldier who is also a medic. –She stated.

-A _love _soldier who is also a _love _medic. –He stated.

-Are you love obsessed or something? –She smiled even wider.

He chuckled again, and came closer to her face by lowering himself.

-No, Sweet Spark~

He said and kissed her passionately. After some short time, he parted his lips from hers and looked into her optics again.

-I am _love infected_.

**The end**


End file.
